My First of Many Adventures
by la fille de Zeus
Summary: Ariadne Knight is a 14 year old demigod, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis. She and her friends are forced to go to Camp Half-Blood after Artemis begins to track down a mysterious monster. She and Zoe lead a quest to rescue a captured Artemis. Set during the time of The Titan's Curse. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ariadne Knight. rated T for some swearing.
1. A bit about me

My name is Ariadne Victoria Knight. I am fourteen years old. I have a narrow face, pale complexion, and two rows of ivory white teeth as straight as rulers. I have long luscious midnight black hair that flows down past my shoulders in silky waves. My eyes are a stormy slate blue color, similar to storm clouds just about to burst out rain. My eyelashes are naturally long, even without make-up, which I hardly ever wear, not that I need it. My black eyebrows are delicately curved into dark crescents.

I'm 5 ft. 6. My mum, Victoria Knight, was French, with a splash of British in her. I had inherited my mom's British accent, although mine was stronger. I had outrageous ADHD, as I could _not_ be still for more than two seconds. I am a kleptomaniac. Honestly, I love stealing things. I have extreme claustrophobia, and dyslexia had also invaded my brain, making it almost impossible for me to read without thinking for at least two minutes. Cursive for me was one of my worst nightmares. Surprisingly, I had an _insanely_ high IQ of two-hundred. But I had been expelled from countless schools. They said I was a 'disruptive influence to the other students'. My mum was running out of schools to put me in.

When I had just turned fourteen, my mum and I had gotten into a car crash. Miraculously, I had survived the impact. No one had known how the crash had been caused, but I did.

As soon as I had stumbled out of my mum's car, I heard a horrible screeching sound. I had looked up, and three she-demons were scampering around the scene of the crash. They wailed and shrieked at me, diving down to greet me with yellow crooked fangs. They were leathery hags. Rain was pouring down in icy sheets, but I wasn't the least bit cold. Then a huge arch of lightning blasted all three of the she-demons into the woods. Now, I was no Mythology buff, but I knew those 3 'women' were the Furies.

Then the trees parted roughly as if something was shoving them aside. A humongous beast, half man, half bull, slowly lumbered towards me. I then heard the blast of a war horn sound through the woods. I forced my brain to remember what this beast was, which wasn't hard. There was only one bull man. The Minotaur.

Several silver arrows pierced the Minotaur's thick hide. He roared in frustration, and dissolved into gold mist. About thirty girls dressed in tight dark blue jeans, silver combat boots, and silvery fur-lined parkas came out of the woods. They introduced themselves as the Hunters of Artemis. It took me a couple minutes to believe what I had seen, but then I met a Goddess. Artemis. She asked me if I wanted to join the Hunt. Considering that I had nowhere else to go, I had agreed. I had gained immortality, which was a lot to process in the course of twenty minutes. When the Hunters had pitched camp, Artemis took me aside and explained everything. She explained that the Greek Gods, Goddess's, monsters, and Demigods, still existed. She told me I was a Demigod. A _really _powerful Demigod, as I had been attacked by four monsters in only fifteen minutes. She offered me sanctuary, protection from a dangerous future. I wanted to tell her she was mad. I wanted to believe that his was a dream. I was having some crazy dream. But I knew I was wrong.

And that was just the short version of my somewhat tragic past.

In the short time when I was a Hunter, I had got promoted to be Artemis's lieutenant. I was dressed exactly like the other Hunters. My outfit is made of extremely lightweight material. It weighs no more than one pencil. It repels water, dirt, pretty much any type of substance you can imagine. It is literally indestructible.

In case I didn't mention this, my father is Zeus, the God of the sky. And I can shape shift.

I have lots of powers and abilities being a daughter of Zeus. I can summon lightning whenever I need it. I can control the currents of the wind to make certain objects fly to me, or smash enemies into trees or boulders, or fling them off canyons. I can also fly, using air to support me.

Artemis and the other Hunters had all informed me about something called the "Great Prophecy", in which a child of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades) would make a choice to save or destroy Olympus when they turned sixteen. Being immortal, I would never age, so I guess the fate of the entire world would not be resting on my shoulders.

I enjoy being the center of attention, but that is a little too much.

Being a shape shifter, I can transform into any living animal on the planet, mythological or real. It took years for me to be able to change shape in less than two seconds.

You may think that my life is quite posh, but being a Demigod is dangerous. Especially if you have a strong scent, which attracts monsters like bee's to honey. As I was a child of Zeus, the king of the gods, the Hunters and I were shooting down about eight huge monsters every day.

Now let us go to the time of the present, where I began some of my most wild, dangerous, and difficult quests ever.

**Review if you want to, and I accept constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic so I'm still figuring things out.**


	2. A possible recruit

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was considering joining the Hunt. She told us she would think about it. I offered her one of our brochures. At the front, it read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE!

Inside were pictures of young maidens chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like:

HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! And A BOY FREE TOMMOROW!

The Hunters and I had met Annabeth about a week before winter break for mortal schools. I gave her a sales pitch, and she seemed almost fully convinced.

"We'll let you think about it." I had told her.

I knew there was some guy in her life, but I decided to keep quiet.

Phoebe, our best tracker, had been keeping hold of Annabeth's location for a couple of days, and we had followed her to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded through the thick trees. The sky was almost black. Artemis led us to a big frosty forest, with icicles delicately hanging on every tree branch. None of us were cold, because our outfits were designed to cool us off in the heat, and warm us up in a cold situation. We silently walked through the snow, our feet barely touching the glittering frost. We were all light on our feet, like rabbits, barely leaving imprints in the snow. My long black hair was tied back in a high tight ponytail, not a single hair out of place. I was donning amethyst studded earrings which glinted even in the dark sky.

To our left, there was a gray ocean, churning against a huge black cliff.

We remained completely silent, crouched in the dense woods. I could hear fat drops of rain tumble out of the sky and land on the barren branches. It was a peaceful but eerie silence. Artemis motioned for me to go forward, to scout the area.

I nodded at the Goddess. With impossible speed, I swiftly and silently sprinted out of the woods. My silvery clothing blended in with the snow. I leapt off the cliff and transformed into a snowy owl. I glided over the sea to drink in my surroundings. There was a building that looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. I swooped back down to the other Hunters and Artemis, filling her in on what I saw.

"I smell monsters," Artemis said as I finished talking. "And powerful Demigods."

No one questioned her judgment.

I was about to speak when my ears pricked up. I had superhuman hearing from turning into a tawny owl multiple times in the past. I heard yelling, but it was very faint. My eyes could see four figures enter the clearing. The tallest one began shoving the three small ones toward the edge of the cliff. Artemis tensed, like a cat studying its prey. The three short ones turned around. They talked for a while longer, but then I saw something invisible slam into the three figures, knocking them to the ground. The tall one whipped out a leathery, scorpion like tail and fired a volley of darts, which flew over the others' heads. Two others joined in on the fight, one of them a girl and carrying a huge shield and spear. A helicopter appeared in the distance.

"Now!" Artemis gave the command and we all raced towards the scene.


	3. We kill a monster

Halfway there, there was a blinding blazing light, and the blades of the helicopter sliced through the thick fog, hovering just beyond the cliff. It was a sleek black military gunship. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals. No surprise there, mortals would do anything if money was involved.

I surged ahead of the Hunters, and Zoe, a strong Hunter and one of my best friends, blew her hunting horn. I notched a silver arrow in my bowstring and leapt off a boulder, letting my arrow fly. The glowing silver arrow sprouted in the monsters shoulder. He wailed in agony, staggering backwards.

"Curse you!" he cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where my arrow had come from, but just as fast we launched another volley of arrows with incredible accuracy. They split the spikes in two. The beast pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy.

Then all thirty of us came out of the woods.

"Manticore!" I yelled, finally getting a clear view of the monster.

"The Hunters!" a girl cried, and I recognized her as Annabeth Chase.

I stepped forward with my bow drawn.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" I asked, not turning around.

The Manticore wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Think again, Reindeer Games." I said coldly, noticing that he had huge curved horns sticking out of his head.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere." Artemis began. "And you foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at me. "Ariadne, permission granted."

The monster growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at the other two half-bloods, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No!" Annabeth Chase yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, Demigod!" I snapped. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth Chase leapt onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The Manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on.

"Fire!" I ordered.

"No!" a boy screamed.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. My arrow caught the Manticore in the neck. The second hit him in the chest. The Manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth Chase still on his back, leapt over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" the same boy yelled.

He started to run after her, but our enemies weren't done with us. There was a _snap-snap-snap _from the helicopter- the sound of gunfire.

The Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at our feet. I jumped and grabbed another Hunter by her jacket, and we tumbled away from the bullets. Artemis looked calmly at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into a flock of ravens, cawing loudly as they scattered into the night.

The Hunters and I advanced on the half-bloods.

Zoe stopped short when she saw a girl with spiky black hair and punk clothes.

"You," Zoe said in distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." The girl's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

I scanned the rest of the crowd. There was a satyr, with mocha colored skin and a gray beanie. He looked about fourteen. The boy who yelled had tousled black hair and sea green eyes. The girl with short black hair had electric blue eyes and a large spear. The other two were obviously siblings. They both shared olive skin and thick black hair.

"Four Demigods and a satyr, my lady." Zoe reported.

"Yes," Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" the boy yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

Artemis turned to him. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

He tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of Hunters held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," Artemis said.

"Let me go!" he demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Instantly I stepped forward and whipped out my foot long Celestial bronze hunting knife, holding it against his throat.

"Speak again, foolish Half-blood." I spat, daring him to insult us again.

"No," Artemis ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Ariadne. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

I glared at this Percy Jackson. I reluctantly withdrew my blade, stepping aside, but not taking my eyes off him.

Artemis looked at him, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon.

"I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."


	4. We tell two kids who they really are

Percy Jackson said something real intelligent like, "Um…okay."

That was nothing compared to the satyr. He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" the Goth girl snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," the girl with olive skin and black hair said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who _you_ are. Who are your parents?"

The girl glanced nervously at her brother, who was staring in awe at Artemis.

"Our parents are dead," she said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I knew she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You're a half-blood," I said. "One of your parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," I said calmly. "One of the Gods."

"Cool!" said the little boy.

"No!" the girl's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

The boy danced around like he needed to use the loo. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six-hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, shut up!" His sister put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no Gods!"

The Goth girl spoke up, "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the Gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us; well… our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," The girl named Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

The Goth girl turned away. Even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the Goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy Jackson asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"Oo!" The boy named Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a Manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," I added as a happy afterthought.

Bianca shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told _you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy Jackson said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a Demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. I thought Bianca was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Goth girl said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca." Percy Jackson began, "We came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us; stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait." Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There_ is_ another option," Zoe said.

"No, there isn't!" Goth girl snapped.

They glared at each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, or why the girl in punk clothes was being so defensive. But I could tell there was some sort of bad history between them before I had joined the Hunt.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Ariadne, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests belonging from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

The satyr Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "Uh, sure, yeah. Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off talking toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor ratings. Artemis led a confused looking Bianca along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

Zoe gave the punk girl one more evil look, then she and I left to oversee things.

We set up camp in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around on side of a bonfire. Lily, daughter of Athena, blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. I walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid. Falcons watched over us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight. Even the weather began to bend to Artemis's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died and the snow ceased to a light sprinkle. I visited Artemis in her tent, and followed her given orders.

Nico, Grover, and Percy Jackson were sitting together by the fire. I approached them silently.

"Percy Jackson." I studied him distastefully as he looked up at me. "Come on. Artemis wants to speak to you."


	5. We gain a new girl

I led him to the last tent and waved him inside. Bianca was sitting next to Artemis.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire burned without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. Animal pelts were draped across the walls: black bear, tiger, wolf, deer, and several others. A deer with glittering white fur and silver horns had its head rested contently on Artemis's lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," The goddess said.

Percy sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied him, and Percy was visibly uncomfortable.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Percy asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, and insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

I sat down on Artemis's right. I glared at Percy, studying his face, deciphering his expressions.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you." Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at me. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," I informed her, not taking my eyes off Percy. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the Manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy told us everything.

When he was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

I sat forward. "The scent?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy intently. "We came here tonight sensing the Manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me. Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot-"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected. "Yeah, and he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all- the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

Artemis was so still she could've passed off as a statue.

"Maybe he was lying." Percy suggested.

Artemis shook her head. "No. he was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

I nodded. "We'll leave right away-"

"No, Ariadne. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

I hid my anger. "Fine."

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can Goddesses pray?" Percy asked.

I noticed a flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort my Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" I blurted out. "But, Artemis, the Hunters hate that place. They told me about the last time they stayed there-"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need of it. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins the other Hunters burnt down."

I remained silent.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait." Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt."

"What?" But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Percy protested.

"It's _not_ the only way for a girl," I told him.

"Bianca, camp is cool-!" Percy began.

"God's help me-"I said, rolling my eyes.

"-It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword fighting arena and… I mean what do you get from joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with." I snapped. "Immortality."

Percy stared at me, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?"

"Ariadne rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" Percy asked.

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?"

The Goddess nodded.

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods-"

"Not just Demigods," I interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the Goddess may join. Half-bloods, wood nymphs-"

"Which are you then?"

My eyes flashed with anger.

"Demigod." I replied dryly. "Daughter of Zeus."

I could tell Percy was shocked. After World War II, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had sworn not to have any more children, as they were too dangerous.

"You're-"Percy began.

"Don't be surprised, boy," I cut in coldly. "I see Poseidon also made a mistake."

Percy was obviously very insulted. He opened his mouth to speak, but Artemis sensed the tension and broke it up by silencing Percy with a look, and he turned back to Bianca.

"Bianca, this is crazy," He said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"And, now, I think we have a firm grasp… of the obvious." I said heavily.

"Certainly not," Artemis said loudly as Percy made a move to start another bickering match. "He will go to Camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this," Percy said. "It's nuts."

"Jackson, don't tell her what to do." I told Percy, my eyebrows furrowed in a pitied expression.

Bianca looked at me. "Is it worth it?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say this," I told her," I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

"I… I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

I nodded. "If Artemis accepts your pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it." Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Remember your pledge, "Artemis said. "It is your life."

I could sense Percy felt defeated.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelo's you camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great." Percy said. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Ariadne, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

I didn't like this, but I nodded and motioned for Bianca to follow me. She paused in front of Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy. But I want this. I really, really do."

Bianca and I walked outside.

"Dawn?" Bianca said in disbelief. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever.

"Yep." I replied. "Apollo gets real lazy in winter."

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as we had set up. We all lined up, with Artemis staring in the East, expecting Apollo. The Demigods stood shivering in the snow. Bianca sat off to one side, talking to Nico. I could tell by his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt.

Finally the sky lightened.

Artemis muttered, "About time."

"You're um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother, yes."

Percy was silent, obviously thinking.

"It's not exactly what you think," Artemis said, reading Percy's mind.

"Oh, okay." Percy relaxed. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a-"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

I averted my eyes, and everyone did the same. The light and warmth intensified until I thought the right side of my face would melt off. Then it suddenly died.

**please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Artemis's brother gives us a ride

I looked. There was a red convertible car, the metal was glowing hot. The snow had melted around the car in a perfect circle. The driver got out, smiling. He was about seventeen or eighteen, tall, with blond hair which he kept swishing out of his eyes. He wore jeans and red high tops and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your _little_ sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. I guessed they'd met Apollo before I had joined the Hunt.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables." Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about _I am so big-headed_?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm."

He started muttering to himself.

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "_I am so awesome. _That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These Demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to them. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo looked at them. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo,"

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you that one's half-sister," He said, pointing to me.

Thalia and I locked eyes for a few seconds, and then she turned away. Grover eyes widened with surprise.

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." He looked at Percy, and his eye's narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yes sir."

Apollo studied him, but he didn't say anything.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way- west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at his car, which could only seat two people. There were thirty-five of us.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp._

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the red car had been replaced by a school bus.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

I ordered the Hunters to start loading. I shouldered my silver backpack and started toward the bus.

Apollo said, "Here sweetheart. Let me get that."

I recoiled like a snake, and I willed myself to grow the fangs of a lion. I hissed like a cat, exposing my two inch white fangs, which looked strange in my human mouth. My stormy eyes flashed murderously. Percy and Grover backed away from me.

"Brother," Artemis warned. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not _call them sweetheart."

I growled like a lion, baring my fangs once more at Apollo.

He spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and then looked at us. "I will see you by the winter solstice. Ariadne, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would."

I straightened and my fangs shrank to my regular teeth. "Yes, Artemis."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground, looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

I led the Hunters into the van. We all crammed into the back. Bianca sat with us, leaving her little brother to hang in the front with the Demigods and the satyr. But Nico didn't seem to mind. He was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"This is so cool!" I heard him say. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job description. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

I decided not to listen anymore. But I noticed Thalia got to drive. She looked terribly nervous, like she was going to be sick any second. She pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bus lurched upward so fast I fell back and crashed against the back of the bus. I was pretty light, so it didn't take much for me to be thrown around like a kitten unless I controlled the winds.

"Ow!" I yelled, as the emergency exit latch stabbed me in the back.

I managed to get to my feet and find my seat. Looking out the window, I saw a smoking ring of trees from the clearing where we'd taken off. Thalia was so stiff she looked like she was made out of plywood.

She jerked the wheel and all the Hunters were violently shoved to the left side of the bus.

I looked out the window. We were at airplane height now, so high the sky was black.

Apollo looked like he was trying to stay calm. Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk-white, and I could see beads of sweat on her face, even from the back of the bus.

The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe it was me. Now we were heading towards the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England Coastline off to our right. I got that feeling in my stomach, like I was on a roller coaster. Gravity seemed to be absent, because all the Hunters, including me, were lifted out of our seats, floating aimlessly. It was getting hot on the bus.

Apollo was thrown in the back of the bus, crashing into me, flattening me against the emergency exit once more.

"Sorry sweetheart!" He said.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in disgust, willing the wind to shove him back to the front seat of the bus. Down below us was a little snow-covered New England town at least; it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up!" Percy shouted.

Thalia yanked back on the wheel, and I held on this time. As we zoomed up, I could see through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island ahead. Let's slow down, dear."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. I saw a valley, woods, and a beach. I could make out a dining pavilion, cabins, and an amphitheater.

We were only a few hundred yards away.

"Brake!" Apollo said.

Thalia didn't slow down.

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five degree angle, slamming into a lake. Steam billowed up, and the bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of half-melted canoes.

The bus had turned upside down, and we all shrieked as we hit the ceiling. I crawled to the front, and kicked open the door. Immediately water flooded in the bus.

"Help! Please help! Help me!" Brittany, daughter of Aphrodite said.

She was balancing on a seat, holding her hands up to stay in place. Brittany was really dense. She thinks the square root of four is rainbows. Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, I had convinced her to join. We had bribed her with candy.

I channeled wind into my hands, trying to stay calm. I closed my hands and then opened them, thrusting them forward. The bus lurched forward, and was thrown onto shore. The water on the bus sloshed around, and flew up my nose. Everyone clambered out of the bus, coughing and sputtering. I scrambled onto the snow. All of us were completely drenched. I looked around. Frost covered strawberry fields and what looked like a chariot track. Cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, and they looked like real balls of fire. More lights glowed in the woods.

"Whoa," Nico said. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come one I'll introduce you to Chiron. Ariadne, Zoe, have you met-"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"I know the way."

"Oh really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't-"he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking –"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

I rolled my eyes. I re-adjusted my sopping backpack and followed Zoe to Cabin Eight.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after us.

I heard the bus engine start and the warm light slowly dissipated until it was cold again. The Hunters and I walked behind Grover. Many boys' heads turned as we walked by, and I could see wistful and dreamy expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes. Boys.


	7. Benedict pays me a visit

Grover left Cabin Eight with a black eye (My doing) and several slap marks on his face (Courtesy of Zoe, Autumn, and Blossom). We got settled in and explored camp. Sage, Olivia, Amanda, and Brittany had gone to the basketball court. My best friends Brooke, Zoe, Courtney, and Skye had all gone to the archery range. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to come along with them. We invited Bianca so she could hone her bow skills.

I aimed my arrow, and split all of my friends' arrows in two, achieving the absolute center of the target.

Bianca looked stunned. "Whoa."

It was her turn. She hit kind of close to my arrow, a few inches away.

"For a beginner, that's pretty impressive," I admitted.

I taught her how to aim, focus, and release. It took a couple hours, but soon Bianca was hitting inside the small red circle.

Percy approached us and told us that dinner was in five minutes. He looked distraught, but then he left.

I have to admit, the food was excellent. You could conjure up anything your heart desired. I had a salted cucumber sandwich with a British drink I love, a Ribena. The torches and braziers kept the outdoor pavilion warm, and everyone was sitting at their assigned cabin. Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table. Thalia was sitting, also alone, at the Zeus table. The Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins had a few people each. Nico sat at the Hermes table.

The Artemis table was the only table that seemed to be having a good time. I sat in-between Rain and Courtney, across from Bianca and Lily. I didn't laugh as much as everyone else, but I did smile from time to time. Bianca seemed to be having a good time. She was trying to arm wrestle Phoebe. Phoebe beat her every time, but Bianca didn't seem to mind.

My mind wandered. I was thinking about Thalia, sitting alone. She was my half-sister. I never even knew I had a half-sister. Chiron's voice interrupted my thoughts. He made a toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters. The clapping was pretty half-hearted.

"Whooo!" I yelled in encouragement, downing my drink while a couple Half-Bloods stared at me.

Then he announced the "good-will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception from all of us.

Afterward, we all trailed back to our cabins for an early winter lights out. I fell asleep easily. That was the good part. The bad part was I had a nightmare.

Artemis was bleeding ichor, and wrapped in golden chains. Something was holding her. A huge shadowed hand, the size of a small house. Artemis had cuts and gashes all over her face, which was smeared with grime and dirt.

Then the other huge hand swiped at me, and everything went black.

I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag.

Everyone else was asleep except for Zoe. She shared my scared expression.

"Bad dream-"I began.

"Artemis-"Zoe interrupted.

"Bleeding-"

"Captured-"

"Giant hand-"

"Dark-"

It must have sounded like nonsense, but we had known each other for many years that we could understand. We both jumped out of bed and shoved open the cabin door, running into the moonlight.

The night before was something I did not want to relive. It involved Zoe talking like Shakespeare, a man with eyes plastered all over his body, punches being thrown, threats and insults, yelling, shouting, and Chiron's horse tail in curlers.

The next morning after breakfast, Zoe and I told Courtney, Skye, and Brooke about our dream. These three were the most experienced next to me and Zoe. Brooke was a Wood nymph with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes like a freshwater creek. She was short, but she was deadly with a knife. Courtney was a demigod, a daughter of Apollo. She had short dark hair and green eyes. Skye was a cloud nymph, with purple colored eyes, long blonde hair and she was tall, excellent with a bow.

We sat in the meadow next to the archery range, our bows and quivers placed next to us in the plush snow.

When Zoe and I told the girls our nightmare, they started fidgeting with their uniforms.

"A giant hand was holding her?" Brooke said in her soft, sweet voice sounding distressed.

"Who could it be?" Skye wondered.

"A monster?" I suggested.

"A Titan?" Courtney added.

"Could be anything," I said.

"We must save her," Zoe muttered.

"Chiron said until Artemis gives us direction, we have to stay here," I said, scoffing. "And since Artemis seems incapable of giving anyone any direction, our chances of getting out of this boy infested hellhole is… quite slim."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

Some of us joined in on some of the camp activities half-heartedly.

During archery practice, Chiron had to break up a number of scuffles between the Aphrodite kids and the Hunters.

I went to the Pegasus stables. I approached the nearest one. His nametag read: _Wild One_. There were at least fifteen pegasi at the stables.

I placed my hand on Wild One's muzzle. He jerked away, but then I looked into his deep brown eyes, and he relaxed and gave in to my touch, nuzzling my hand.

I stopped.

A lightning flash came down in front of me, and bits of sleet, snow and rain began to form a whirlwind, like a small tornado. The elements began to mold the form of a horse, and then wings were added.

My pitch black Pegasus, Benedict, materialized in front of me.

Benedict was a pure black Pegasus, with lightning crackling all around his body. Zeus had given him to me right after he had claimed me. He was the best welcome-to-the-family gift ever.

He nuzzled his nose into my cheek, whinnying softly as the lightning crackled and flashed all around his body, tingling my face with electrical currents.

_I missed you._ I said in my mind.

Since I could shapeshift, I could communicate with all animals in my mind.

_I don't like it when you talk to other Pegasus's._

Benedict had a deep, resonating voice that vibrated with power. His real name was Tempest, but I had nicknamed him Benedict, because in my opinion he sounded like Benedict Cumberbatch.

Benedict flapped his wings, and lightning latching itself onto trees as he reared on his hind legs.

_You're such a jealous Pegasus._ I replied.

_I am the most powerful Pegasus. _Benedict protested.

_Yes, you've mentioned that. Countless times._ I said.

_I'm not conceded, I just love myself._ He said.

_You're a little conceded._ I argued.

_Talk about conceded, have you listened to yourself lately?_

_I love listening to my voice. _I said innocently.

_I know, I had to endure eight hours listening to you sing._ He replied.

_Well, I'm amazing at singing._

_You are by far, much more conceded than I am. _Benedict said.

_I'm not conceded, I just love myself._ I said, smiling.

_Go ahead and mock me._ Benedict said, whinnying.

_Can I mock you later? It's almost time for capture the flag._ I asked.

Benedict's nostrils flared and his ears turned backward, and he disappeared into a tornado of snow and rain.


	8. We play a friendly game

That night after dinner, we all prepared for capture-the-flag. It was going to be a small game: only thirty-one Hunters, including Bianca di Angelo, and about the same number of campers.

Zoe and I were still pretty upset. We kept glancing resentfully at Chiron. I couldn't believe he was making us do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking. We were huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other.

"Zoe, you take defense, I'll take offense." I decided.

Zoe nodded.

Before we could continue, Chiron pounded his hoof against the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team-Camp Half-Blood- shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis-red team- shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items allowed. To your positions!"

"Blue team! Follow me!" Thalia said.

I motioned for the Hunters to follow my lead, and we gathered in the east woods, and placed our silver flag on top of some snow-covered bushes.

"Shall I imply… the classic eavesdropping strategy?" I suggested.

All the Hunters smiled and nodded.

I morphed into a Peregrine falcon, and shot into the sky. I glided past the creek and saw a blue flag on top of a pile of boulders. I perched onto a nearby tree, listening in to their plan.

A group disappeared into the woods. Thalia waited for a few seconds, and then darted off toward the right.

I shot back down to the Hunters, and filled them in on what to do.

"Courtney," I began. "You take Lily and Brooke with you to take their bait so it doesn't look like we cheated. Zoe, Skye, you go ambush Thalia's group 'cause they'll be going for the flag. I'll take Sparrow with me and we'll take their flag. Bianca, you guard. Brittany, you… you know what, why don't you go with Zoe?" I finished.

"I'm so depressed. My cat Lady Wellington has gone back to smoking. Again." Brittany said.

_Can we get rid of her?_ Courtney mouthed to me.

_No, because then who will we make fun of behind their back? _I mouthed at her.

"Okay…" I said to Brittany.

We all parted ways.

Sparrow was nervous. She had only been with the Hunters for a few weeks, but she was skilled with a bow.

We stalked through the woods for about five minutes, and I heard Bianca yell for help. We had to hurry.

We were behind the Flag, where Nico and three other Demigods were guarding the flag, their backs turned.

I nodded at Sparrow, and we both silently fired arrows. They hit two Demigods' in the face and back. The other Demigod's turned, looking to see where the shots were coming from.

"Distract them," I commanded Sparrow, and she nodded.

Sparrow ran forward and caught the demigods' attention, sprinting off into the woods. I ran up behind the demigods, used the wind to lift me upon the boulder pile, and snatched up the flag, before the demigod's had even noticed.

A bulky Half-Blood tried to block my way, but I transformed into a falcon and whacked him in the face with the flag pole.

I turned human and leapt off the boulder pile, knocking down Nico as I saw him. The wind carried me down gracefully.

I ran toward the creek, dodging campers with no trouble.

I heard yelling behind me. They were chasing me, and I saw Percy up ahead carrying our silver flag. Then Percy saw me.

"No!" he yelled, and poured on more speed.

I jumped in the air and did a backflip to avoid two campers, shapeshifted into a cheetah, the flag in my fangs, and raced towards the creek.

Percy was two feet from the water when I bolted across to my own side, slamming into Percy for good measure. Percy went crashing headfirst into a snow bank. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. I turned human and Chiron appeared out of the woods, looking grim. The two boys I had shot were on his back.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming toward me. Everybody cringed as she brandished her shield with the head of Medusa on it.

"What in the name of the gods were you thinking?!" she bellowed.

Percy balled his fists.

"I got the flag, Thalia!" He shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won!"

"You had too many on you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed Percy, and he blew ten feet backward. I guess Thalia must've given him an electric shock. I did that sometimes too. The campers gasped. A few of the Hunters stifled laughs, including me.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to-"

A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe.

Percy stood up. "Yeah," He growled. "I didn't mean to, either."

Thalia was breathing heavily.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered.

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Percy raised his sword, but Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and it slammed into Percy's chest.

Percy fell in the creek.

"Ladies! Calm down!" I shouted, grinning. I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, control your girls-"

Before I could finish, a huge spurt of water slammed into me, sending me flailing like a rag doll, and I crashed into a tree.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

I stood up, my eyes gleaming.

"Oooh, I think I struck a nerve," I said.

"Test me," Percy said daringly.

"Let's play, Tubs," I taunted, and sparks flew around me.

The entire creek rose. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud.

"Oh, you're about to get your ass kicked, Jackson!" I screamed.

Percy hurled the wave at me. I held up my hands to the sky, and several blasts of lightning came down. I threw them at Percy, and storm collided with the water, electrocuting him. I clapped my hands together, and the wind obeyed my movements. The wind, ice, water and lightning surrounded Percy in a giant orb, suspended about three feet in the air. I moved my hands in wild motions, and Percy was being flung around helplessly.

"Ariadne!" Chiron shouted. "That is enough!"

"I'm not afraid of you, old man!" I yelled back.

I was about to talk trash some more, but I saw something in the woods. I lost all my concentration. The giant orb splattered all around the dry creek bed, and Percy landed on his bum, coughing and sputtering, his hair and eyebrows singeing. He was so surprised he turned to see what I was looking at.

Something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the Hunters and campers gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

It looked like a withered mummy donning hippie jewelry and a strange dress. It shuffled forward until it stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green. My ears pricked up. My ears can move independently like a cat's, and I had superhuman hearing from turning into a dolphin a few years ago. They both turned backward like a horse that had been angered. This thing was making me _very_ skittish, like a deer caught in the headlights.

No one dared to move. Then her voice hissed.

_I am the spirit of Delphi,_ the voice said._ Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

It turned unmistakably toward me. _Approach, Seeker, and ask._

I took a step back and opened my mouth. "What can I do to help Artemis?"

Its mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I coughed once as the smoke came a little too close to my nose.

I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at a barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The hippie bag lady spoke:

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's

Mouth. She sat down on a rock and became as still as a statue, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.


	9. We discuss the Prophecy

Percy and Grover were elected to carry her back where she belonged. Chiron had called a council to discuss the prophecy. It was held around a Ping Pong table in the rec room. Dionysus, the god of wine was there (Although I don't know why). He waved his hand and supplied food: Cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine. Then Chiron reminded him the wine was against his restrictions, and most of us were under-age. Dionysus sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine turned to Diet Coke. Nobody drank that either.

Dionysus and Chiron sat on one end of the table. Bianca, Zoe and I took the other end. Thalia and Grover and Percy sat along the right, and the other head counselors sat on the left. The Ares cabin was supposed to send a representative too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs "accidently" during capture the flag, courtesy of us. They were resting in the infirmary.

I started off the meeting with a positive note. "This is pointless."

"Cheez Whiz!" Grover gasped. He began scooping up crackers and Ping Pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoe said. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca said. I was amazed at how different she looked after just a few days with us. Her dark hair was braided, and she had a splash of freckles across her nose. Her muscles were slightly bigger, and her skin glowed faintly, like the rest of us. "You heard the prophecy. _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains._ We can take six Hunters and go."

"Yes," Zoe agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined prevail. _We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoe said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"_Your,_" Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy _in, like three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

"And your ensemble, Thalia, does a terrific job of maximizing your flaws." I snapped at her.

Thalia opened her mouth to reply, but Chiron interrupted.

"I fear the prophecy says you _do_ need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Dionysus mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it was a fine bouquet. "_One shall be lost. One shall perish_. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail _because _you cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "With all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur, I'm just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either; Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimaced, but I could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Dionysus nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," Chiron said. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We only have one week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Four and two," Percy said.

Everybody looked at him.

"We're supposed to have six," Percy said. "Four Hunters and two from Camp Half-Blood, that's more than fair."

Thalia and Zoe exchanged looks.

"Well," Thalia said. "It does make sense."

Zoe grunted, "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need our strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail._ What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picked up a Ping Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to whack first. "This monster. The bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus, I guess because he was the only god present and gods are supposed to know things. He was flipping through a wine magazine, but when everyone became silent he glanced up.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversations."

"Chiron," Percy said, "You don't have any ideas about the monster?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Percy's father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

"That's some serious danger you're facing," One boy said. "It sounds like at least two of the six is going to die."

"_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_" said a stocky boy. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"And _the Titans curse must one withstand,_" a daughter of Aphrodite said. "What could that mean?"

I saw Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand_," Grover said in-between bites of Cheez whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would want to kill them?"

There was a heavy silence around the table.

I remembered the Great Prophecy, where a child of the Big Three would either chose to save or destroy Olympus. I glanced at Thalia and Percy, and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh goody!" Dionysus said.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of _Wine Connoisseur _magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Is pinot grigio mentioned?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Can we not talk about wine during a time like this?" Chiron said.

"Well…Percy is right," the same Aphrodite girl said. "Two campers should go."

"Oh, I see," Zoe said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

She blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

I smirked. "A daughter of Aphrodite doesn't want to be looked at. What would your mum say?"

The girl started to get out of her chair, but two boys pulled her down.

"Stop it," the stocky boy said. "Let's start with the Hunters. Who are you going to take?"

Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"The girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Said one of the boys I had knocked out in capture of the flag.

"Yes," Zoe snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "It's just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a list of national parks and pictures underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. Do you want to give it to her?"

Zoe sighed and took the T-shirt. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go."

Bianca looked stunned. "Me? But… I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good."

"You will do fine," Zoe insisted. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

Bianca closed her mouth.

"Ah, yeah, put me down for that too." I pointed two finger guns at Chiron and _tsking_ twice.

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" Grover said quickly, and he stood up so fast he bumped the table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a Half-Blood."

"But he _is_ a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Yeah."

Zoe wavered.

"Very well," Zoe said. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Percy said. "I want to go too."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I began, holding up my hands. "Now Jackson, I don't know what makes you dumb, but it_ really _works-" I said scoffing.

"Hey-"Percy started.

"Now three Demigods who are children of the Big Three will attract a lot of attention, and I think I speak for everyone when I veto your request." I said.

"He cannot," Zoe agreed. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled with me," Percy reminded us.

"That was a short term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across the country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" Percy demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He is a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"I _have _to go," Percy said. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

Percy blushed. "No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go!"

Nobody rose to his defense. Dionysus looked bored, still reading his magazine. The other counselors were staring at the table.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Percy sat down and Chiron concluded the council.

"So be it," he said. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Ariadne, Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods"-he glanced at Dionysus-"present company included, we hope, be with you."

After dinner, the Hunters filed into the cabin.

* * *

Unfortunately, the T-shirt those two boys had given Phoebe was tainted with centaur blood, which is like acid.

Bianca, Zoe and I had met up in the pavilion in the peaceful night.

"It _cannot_ be cured," Zoe said. "Not quickly, at any rate."

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.

"A stupid prank," I growled. "Those asses from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of the T-shirt with it."

"That's terrible!"

"She will live," Zoe said. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives-"

"Let's downsize with the visuals, please?" I asked.

"There is no way she can go. It's up to me… and both of you."

"But the prophecy," Bianca said. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have five. We'll have to pick another."

"There is no time," Zoe said. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca said. "But that can't be here."

"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It _could_ be a land without rain."

"But-"

"Bianca, hear me." Zoe's voice was strained. "I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should _not_ pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our sixth companion. And… I don't want to risk another Hunter."

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."

"No. it would not help."

"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General-"

"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoe said. She sounded quite anguished. "We will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking."

We sprinted down the steps. Zoe froze, her eyes narrowing. Her hand crept toward her bow. I didn't know what Zoe had seen, but then Bianca said, "The lights are on in the Big House. Hurry!"

Zoe and I followed her out of the pavilion.


	10. I steal a wallet

As the sun came up, Zoe led us to the exit of Camp Half-Blood. Zoe had insisted on driving the van, and Argus, the camp security guard, hadn't protested.

We all piled into the van. I sat in the front row with Bianca, while Grover and Thalia were in the second row. I had my hair back in a high ponytail again. Icy rain cut through thick fog as I looked out the window. There was bad traffic, because of the holidays and all. It was mid-morning before we got into the city. Zoe snaked us through traffic toward Lincoln tunnel. She drove south like a crazy person, and we were into Maryland before she finally pulled over at a rest stop.

Since none of us had any money, I swiped an old ladies wallet outside the convenience store.

"How do you do that?" Grover marveled.

"Come on, this is nothing," I said as I opened the red wallet. "I can shoplift at the airport."

I examined the contents. There was about 30 dollars in cash, and a credit card.

"I think our entire trip will be billed too…" I examined the cards. "Miss Maggie Pryce."

"Isn't that illegal?" Bianca questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything we do is illegal. You better get accustomed to it, love."

I put the wallet in my backpack as we walked in the store. We all ordered muffins and hot chocolate, and Grover had performed a trackers spell with acorns.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia said as we walked out of the store. Grover was convinced that he had pinpointed Artemis's location.

"Well, pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."

"And you did this with acorns?" Bianca asked, like she couldn't believe it.

Grover looked offended. "It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I…" She frowned. "We used to live there. That's… that's strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoe said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Oh, like your tracking skills are any better?" Thalia growled.

Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you scullion? You know _nothing_ about being a Hunter!"

"Oh, _scullion_? You're calling _me_ a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?"

"Scullion," I recited. "A servant assigned the most menial kitchen tasks. Unknown origin but perhaps influenced by scullery, would you like me to define that too?"

They all looked at me.

"What?" I demanded. "You think just because I'm beautiful I can't be smart?"

"Grover's right," Bianca finally said. "D.C. is our best bet."

Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Let us keep moving."

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"Perhaps," Zoe snapped. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."

The van started to slow down as we crossed the Potomac River into central Washington. Zoe had parked at a curb a few blocks away from the Washington Monument.

Everybody got out of the van. Grover pointed toward one of the big buildings lining the mall. Thalia nodded, and the four of us trudged off into the cold wind.

Finally, Grover stopped in front of a big building. I looked at the big block letters, but my dyslexia made it difficult.

"What the hell does that say?" I demanded, squinting at the lettering.

"National Air and Space Museum," Grover said. "The Smithsonian."

I checked the door. It was open, but there weren't many people going in. Too cold and school was out of session. We slipped inside.

The main part of the museum was one huge room with rockets and airplanes hanging from the ceiling. Three levels of balconies curled around, so you could look at the exhibits from all different heights. The place wasn't crowded, just a few families and a couple of tour groups of kids. Grover led us to the top-floor balcony near an Apollo space capsule.

"Here?" Bianca asked, and Grover nodded.

"Ow!"

I spun around and I saw Thalia sprawled on the floor, knocked to the ground by a figure in an orange shirt and jeans.

It was Percy Jackson.


	11. We are sent a playmate

Before he could regain his balance, Zoe and I had arrows notched, aimed at his chest. Neither of were anxious to lower our weapons.

"You! How dare you show thy face here?" Zoe snapped.

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," Percy said, catching his breath. "He's here."

"Luke? Who the hell is Luke? What's he going on about?" I demanded.

I saw the anger on Thalia's face melt immediately. "Where?"

Percy told us about how he had followed us, and how he saw the Manticore and followed him to the Natural History museum, and a boy named Luke, and how he saw the General.

"The General is _here_?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors-"

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve," Percy said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate', to distract you over here. A monster."

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… she must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"Zoe," Bianca said nervously, "If it _is_ the General-"

"It_ cannot _be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy told her.

Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. I didn't know why she was taking this so personally or how she knew this General, but this wasn't the time to ask.

"If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "We have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible… We must leave now."

"Good idea," Percy said.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!"

"Well, I'm the leader of this quest, so I am ordering Percy to shuffle his busted hero ass out of here!" I said loudly.

Thalia looked like she wanted to slap me. Then everyone froze. I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines were starting up. Below us, a few adults screamed.

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a small house, with silver claws and golden glittering fur.

"The Nemean Lion," I said. "Don't move."

The lion roared so loud that my hair blew back. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

I armed my bow and let an arrow fly. The wind carried me up an Apollo capsule. Zoe and Bianca had rolled to the left, firing arrows one after another, and they all shattered harmlessly against the lion's metallic fur. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up her shield, and the lion recoiled. It roared, growling, clawing the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire.

For a second, I thought Thalia had it under control. Then I saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing. I'd turned into a cat enough times to know the lion was going to pounce.

I grew lion fangs and leapt in front of the monster, the wind carrying me to Thalia.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting in the lion's face. I bared my fangs and roared.

The lion wailed so loud it blew my hair back once more. In its mouth I saw foot long fangs and a bloodstained maw.

I got really nervous, so my arms burst into huge white 20 foot long seraph wings. It left an explosion of white feathers, clouding my vision as the lion screamed in frustration.

The feathers settled and the lion sprang at me, and I had no choice but to turn and jump.

My mouth turned into a beak, and I screeched in fright as I landed on the wing of an old fashioned silver airplane, which pitched and almost tipped over, three stories below.

An arrow whizzed past my head. The lion jumped on the aircraft, and the cords holding the plane began to groan. The lion swiped at me, but I buffeted him with my enormous wings, squawking and screeching horribly to keep the lion at bay. I couldn't control my transformations when I got scared, so I was hopelessly using my wings as arms, trying to climb, but my wings slid off the slick rocket surface. The only thing that saved me was the wind. I had to come up with a strategy- I couldn't keep dodging the beast forever.

It roared again, exposing its gruesome tongue and throat.

Its mouth, I thought. Its fur was completely invulnerable, but if I could shoot it in the mouth, it could be killed. The only problem was, the monster moved too quickly. Between its claws and fangs, I couldn't get close without getting sliced to pieces.

"Zoe!" I shouted, losing my beak. "Target the mouth!"

The monster lunged. An arrow zipped past it, missing completely, and I glided down from the space ship onto the top of a floor exhibit, a huge model of the earth. I slid down Russia and dropped of the equator.

The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself on the spacecraft, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped. As the display swung down like a pendulum, the lion leapt off onto the model of earth's North Pole.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Clear the area!"

Grover corralled kids away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from me, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded us both, trying to decide which of us to kill first.

Zoe and Bianca were above us, bows ready, but they had to move around to get a good angle.

"No clear shot!" Zoe yelled. "Get it to open its mouth more!"

The lion snarled from the top of the globe.

"Got any ideas?" Thalia said breathlessly.

"Yeah," I replied. "You're good with 'Guess and go fast?'" I asked, looking at her, and then nodding at the lion.

"I guess," Thalia said.

I surged toward the lion, spreading my wings so they grazed the ceiling. The lion's eyes filled with rage as it noticed me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" I shouted at it. "BITE ME! COME AND GET ME, YOU BIG UGLY SON OF A-!"

I lion lunged at me with impossible speed, ramming me against the wall. I kicked it in the snout and the beast sneezed. My seraph wings suddenly shrank back to my regular arms in a blast of white feathers. In the moment of complete chaos, I punched the Nemean lion repeatedly in the face. I whipped my hand behind my back and ripped an arrow out of my quiver. I jabbed my arrow in the monsters right eye and it howled in pain. Then its mouth began to droop to the side. The arrow I had pulled was a muscle-relaxing arrow! The lion entire body sagged and he fell to the floor like a puddle of goo. I drew another arrow from my quiver and notched it in my bowstring. But before I could shoot the lion, a golden sword pierced the inside of the lion's throat. The lion groaned, and then it was still.

Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on.

Grover knelt at Thalia's side and helped her up. In the confusion she must have fallen. She seemed okay, just a little dazed. Zoe and Bianca dropped from the balcony and landed next to me.

Zoe eyed me cautiously. "That was… an interesting strategy."

"Trash talking's one of my many talents." I replied.

She didn't argue.

The lion seemed to be melting, the way dead monsters do sometimes, until there was nothing left but its glittering fur coat, and even that seemed to be shrinking to the size of a normal lions pelt.

"Take it," Zoe told Percy.

He stared at her. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It's a spoil of war," I told him.

"It is rightly thine," Zoe said.

"You killed it," Percy said to me.

I shook my head, almost smiling. "I think your sword did that," I picked up Percy's sword and handed it to him, which he took and it shrunk to a ball point pen.

Percy lifted it up, and as I watched, the pelt shifted and changed into a coat- a full length golden brown duster.

"Not exactly my style," Percy murmured.

"We got to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

I noticed for the first time how strange it was that the guards hadn't rushed forward to arrest us. They were scrambling in all directions except ours, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.

"You did that?" Percy voiced my thoughts.

He nodded, looking embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds."

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."

Through the glass walls of the museum, I could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. I could feel their ghostly eyes aimed straight at me.

"Go," Percy said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But, you said-"

"You are a part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. _You_ are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."

"Don't screw it up, Jackson." I warned, coughing up a white feather and spitting it out of my mouth.


	12. Apollo gives me strange advice

We were crossing the Potomac when we spotted the helicopter. It was a sleek, black military model just like the one we'd seen in Maine. And it was coming straight toward us.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We have to ditch it."

Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Percy said. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?"

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Hit men, contract killers, bounty hunters, assassins! Need I say more?" I said, sloppily climbing into the back row of the van next to Thalia and Grover, looking out the back window.

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist-"

"Not much," I said, opening a window. "Very dim witted, those mortals!" I stuck my head out the window, loving the cold wind in my face.

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D.C. traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm.

"Not to worry dear!" I said loudly over the howling wind. "We're five quite powerful demigods accompanied by a goat. We will fight and we will win. By the way, you saw how I demolished Percy at Camp-"

Grover yanked me back into the van just as a bus grazed against the van's side.

Cars honked when Zoe changed lanes rapidly.

I sat up and climbed back to the passenger seat.

"You didn't demolish me," Percy protested. "I could've taken you."

"I doubt that," I said skeptically.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

"Yeah, if you need someone to hotwire a car, I'm all over that," I offered.

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a small parking lot on the south bank of the river. We left the van and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

We bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind us for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later we were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C.

As our train came above ground, we could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after us.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded.

I opened my mouth slowly. "The Washington Metro was first opened to the public on March 27, 1976, so…"

I finished, raising my eyebrows and looking at everyone. They all looked confused.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder.

"We need to change trains," I said quickly. "Next station."

Over the next half hour, all we thought about was getting away safely. We changed trains twice. I had no idea where we were going, but after a while we lost the helicopter.

Unfortunately, when we finally got off the train we found ourselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks, and lots snow. It seemed much colder here.

We wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in ages.

A homeless chap was standing at a waste bin fire. We must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

We huddled around his fire. My insolated clothes kept me warm, but the others must've been freezing. Thalia's teeth were chattering.

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

The homeless chap remained silent at Grover's odd comment.

As if the night couldn't get any stranger for this bloke, I suddenly retched and coughed up a hairball. I spit it out, trying to get all the cat hairs off my tongue. Grover stared at me with his mouth slightly open, his expression blank.

"Uh- cat-"I said as if that explained everything, flicking the last of the hairs off my long pale fingers.

Either this bloke was extremely dense or chose not to notice our strange statements. It was silent for about two minutes before Bianca spoke up.

"Maybe we should contact camp," she said. "Chiron-"

"No," Zoe said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

I gazed around the rail yard. Somewhere, far to the west, Artemis was in chains. A doomsday monster was on the loose. And we were stuck on the outskirts of D.C., sharing a homeless person's fire and coughing up hairballs.

"You know," the homeless man said, "You're never complete without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was an automobile carrier train, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. I stared at the side of the train and I could read it after a few minutes: SUN WEST LINE.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless chap, but he was gone. The trash can in front of us was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him.

An hour later we were rumbling west. We found a huge black RV on the top deck, equipped with two bedrooms, a couch lining the wall, a refrigerator, table, pantry and a bathroom. Grover was raiding the pantry for various plastics and soda cans. Thalia was sitting at the table with Percy, and they were conversing lightly. Zoe and Bianca were lounging on the black leather couch, and I was sitting in the driver's chair, spinning around. As I sat up and watched the sun go down, I was afraid to go asleep. I was worried I might dream.

"Oh, don't be afraid of dreams," A voice said next to me.

I looked over, and I wasn't surprised to see the homeless chap from the rail yard sitting in the passenger seat. I looked over my shoulder, but no one else seemed to notice him.

"If it weren't for dreams," he said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, and then held up his hands dramatically:

"_Dreams are like a podcast,_

_Downloading truth in my ears._

_They tell me cool stuff."_

"Apollo," I said, gazing out the window and scoffing, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.

He put a finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred." He morphed back to his form I had first seen him in. Blond hair, white teeth, red high tops.

"Fred?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, well… Your dad insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. _Nobody_."

"Can you help us, then?" I asked seductively, smiling at him. "As a favor to me?"

He hesitated, obviously staring at my stormy eyes and my gorgeous smile. But then he blinked a few times, like he came out of a trance.

"You're a rule breaker, aren't you?" he asked. "I'd be careful if I were you. My sister might kick you off."

"You really worried about me?" I raised an eyebrow, my smile widening. "Or are you just fantasizing?"

"Your attitude certainly changed since last time we met." He said dejectedly.

"Yeah, well, guys can't flirt with me, but I can flirt with guys." I said simply.

"You would make an interesting goddess someday." He said, looking out the window.

My eyes narrowed. He said that with certainty. Like he knew something I didn't.

"Are you saying you know something about my future?" I demanded.

Apollo looked at me, his eyes glinting mischievously. "The fates are still deciding on you,"

_Get back on track, Knight_, I thought. "But where is Artemis?"

Apollo laughed lightly. "The train will get you across a good chunk of America, at least. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost sunset. And for Artemis, even I know that. She's… clouded from me. I don't like it."

"What about the monster she was seeking?" I asked. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," Apollo said.

"But it's _your_ Oracle," I snapped. "Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?"

Apollo sighed. "You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search."

"In other words, you don't know."

Apollo checked his watch. "Look at the time! I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again, Ariadne. But remember my words of advice to you: Don't fight it. You must give in to it. Someday, everything I said will make sense."

"About me being a goddess?" I asked.

Apollo looked at me seriously. "Remember what I said."

Before I could pry anymore, but Apollo snapped his fingers, and the next thing I knew I was closing my eyes.

I was in a barren cave, the ceiling heavy and low above me. The girl Annabeth Chase was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. She looked too tired to even speak. Her legs trembled. Any second, I knew she would run out of strength and the cavern ceiling would collapse on top of her.

"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed.

This voice was deep and low, like a bass guitar. Its force made the ground vibrate.

A blond haired boy emerged from the shadows. He ran to Annabeth, knelt beside her, and then looked back at the unseen man. "She's fading. We must hurry."

The deep voice chuckled. It belonged to someone in the shadows, at the edge of my dream. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light. It was Artemis, just like I saw her in my last dream.

Her silvery dress was torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places, and she was bleeding ichor, even more than before.

"You heard the boy," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"

Artemis's eyes flashed with anger. She looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage.

"How dare you torture a maiden like this?"

"She will die soon," the blond chap said. "You can save her."

Annabeth made a weak sound of protest.

"Free my hands," Artemis said.

The blond boy brought out a sword. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs.

Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the black rocks.

The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."

"You surprised me," The goddess said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen again."

"Indeed it will not," the man said. "Now you are out of the way for good! I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear."

Artemis groaned. "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."

"On that," the man said, "We can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now."

The boy named Luke hesitated. "She- she may yet be useful, sir. Further bait."

"Bah! You truly believe that?"

"Yes, General. They will come for her. I'm sure."

The man considered. "Then the _dracaenea_ can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of _all_ mortals will be meaningless."

Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the goddess.

"You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis said. "Your plane will fail."

"How little you know, my young goddess," the man in the shadows said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is… challenging."

The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern ceiling would collapse.

I woke with a start, sitting in the plush comfortable leather chair. Bianca was shaking my arm.

"Ariadne," she said. "It's morning. The train's stopped. Come on!"

I tried to shake off my drowsiness. Thalia, Zoe, and Percy had already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, a bleak and feeble sun rising between two peaks.

I thought back to last night. I think Apollo had messed up my head, because it was hard to remember. But I remembered what he said: _You would make an interesting goddess. Don't fight it; you must give in to it._

Apollo was the god of prophecies. I _knew_ everything he said would come true someday.


	13. Ambushed

We'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. Grover translated the sign that I failed to decipher: Welcome to Cloudcroft, New Mexico. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny. I could tell that Percy, Thalia and Grover were freezing by the time we got to Main Street, which was about half a mile from the train tracks. As we walked, Percy told us about a dream he had had the night before. He had to seek out an old god named Nereus in San Francisco.

Grover looked uneasy. "That's good, I guess. But we've got to get there first."

I tried not to get too depressed about our chances. The General had said something about a sacrifice, and we had to save Artemis in four days. I did not like the sound of the sacrifice.

We stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yeah, the goat has a point, we haven't scheduled lunch yet." I said.

"Yes," Zoe agreed. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you three get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

We agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Bianca looked a little uncomfortable going with Thalia and Percy, but she didn't complain.

The café was a cozy little nook in the corner of the street. Inside it was warm and it smelled like chocolate and vanilla.

* * *

About ten minutes later, we came out of the coffee shop loaded down with pastries and drinks.

I spotted Percy and Bianca sitting on a bench, talking. We got hot chocolate and muffins for them.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to-"

He froze.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else- almost a voice, trying to say something. A warning.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away- a flock of tiny doves.

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… what's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted.

"He collapsed!" Bianca said.

"Uuuuhhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

We made it to the edge of town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

They drew their handguns and pointed them at us.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Her shield spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing eyes bored right into me.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow; but I wasn't sure what good it would do against guns.

Zoe and Bianca followed my lead, but Bianca had trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her.

"Back up," Thalia said.

We all started to back up; then I heard a rustling of branches. Three more skeletons appeared on the road behind us. We were surrounded. One of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and made a chattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. Then I realized. The skeletons had split up to look for us. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon we'd have a full party on our hands.

"Man, we are _so_ screwed!" I said.

"Try and think positive, please," Percy begged.

"We'll have to go one on one," Thalia said. "Five of them. Five of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed," Zoe said.

"The wild!" Grover moaned.

A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees, but I kept my eyes on the skeletons.

And I charged.


	14. A pig tries to kill us

The first skeleton fired. Time slowed down. I won't say I could see the bullet, but I could feel its path, the same way I felt currents in the wind. I jumped and somersaulted in the air, the bullet whipping past my hair and kept charging.

The skeleton drew a baton and I took out my hunting knife. I sliced off his arms at the elbows. Then I swung my knife through his waist and cut him in half, kicking him in the chest and he fell backward.

His bones unknit and clattered to the ground in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at me and tried to fire, but I kicked his gun into the snow.

I thought I was doing pretty well, until I heard two gunshots, and a force knocking me to the ground.

"Ariadne!" Thalia screamed.

I landed face down in the street. Then I realized I wasn't dead. And Percy had knocked me to the ground. His coat… the Nemean Lion's fur. His coat was bulletproof!

"Uh…" Percy said.

"You getting off me now?" I said skeptically, turning around.

"Yep, still fighting," Percy said quickly, rolling off of me. "You're welcome." He grumbled.

Thalia charged the second skeleton. Zoe and Bianca started firing arrows at the third, fourth and fifth. Percy slashed his sword through the sixth skeleton, but the skeleton reformed quickly. Grover stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them.

There was a crashing sound in the forest to our left. Maybe the skeletons' reinforcements were arriving. I got to my feet and ducked a police baton. The skeleton I'd cut in half was already reformed, coming after me.

There was no way to stop them. Zoe and Bianca fired at their heads point blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. One lunged at Bianca, and I thought she would be dead, but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?"

"Well, do it again!"

Bianca tried, but the remaining four skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed us back, keeping us at batons length.

"Plan?" Percy said as we retreated.

"Yeah, I got one," I replied.

"Do it!" Thalia commanded.

I flew behind Bianca with impossible speed, grabbing her arms from behind. White seraph wings burst from my back, and I flew above the skeletons and dove down. I somersaulted onto the ground, twisting and bending in between the four skeletons with catlike agility as they thrashed wildly at the two of us. I buffeted one with my wings and we approached another. Our hands moved as one, jabbing out to the side, and the skeleton was thrown all the way to Texas as the wind obeyed my movements.

We rolled away from the fifth one and it raised its baton, ready to strike.

"Bianca, now!" I yelled, and Bianca moved her knife up, straight into the skeleton's forehead.

I averted my eyes as the skeleton burst into flames.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig I'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

Bianca and I scattered, retreating back to the rest.

"REEEEEEEEET!" It squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great; they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

The pig turned on us.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it!"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," I reported. "I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "_REEEEEET!" _and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain.

"Scatter!" Thalia yelled.

We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"_REEEEEEEET!"_

"No shit Sherlock!" I screamed.

"Of course it wants to kill us," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"How is that a blessing?!" Bianca demanded.

It seemed a fair question to me, but the pig was offended and charged her.

She was faster than I realized. She rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She, Percy and Bianca ran in opposite directions, Grover danced around the boar, playing his wind pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him.

But Thalia and I won the prize for dreadful luck. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising her shield in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. The boar charged us.

I grabbed Thalia and we ran uphill, and I used the wind to help us fly over rocks and dodge trees.

On the other side of the hill, I found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow.

"This way!" I grabbed Thalia's arm and we ran along the rails while the boar roared behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves just were not made for this, thank the gods.

Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. I had a crazy idea.

"Follow me!"

Thalia slowed down, (I don't know why) but I pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten ton pig was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves as it chased us.

Thalia and I ran into the tunnel and came out the other side.

"No!" Thalia screamed.

She'd turned as white as a ghost. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about two hundred feet below.

The boar was right behind us.

"I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.

The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.

Thalia was frozen stiff.

Plan B. Improvise.

I turned to Thalia. "Do you trust me?" I asked breathlessly.

"No!" Thalia shouted.

"Too bad."I said quickly.

I grabbed Thalia's arm, and together we plunged off the cliff.


	15. The presence of Pan

We were in complete free fall. Thalia was screaming, but the wind whipped her voice from her. I was laughing. We tumbled through the air, somersaulting and rolling.

The boar was less fortunate; the monster charged off the end of the bridge, which buckled under its weight. The boar tumbled after us, squealing hysterically.

We were inches from the ground when I made the wind stop dead. The tips of our noses touched the snow. The boar landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!

Thalia and I stayed like that, until I willed the wind to lessen. We fell face first in the snow. Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All we could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere either.

I looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."

Now that we were safely down the mountain, her eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be stupid."

"That explains why you had a fit on Apollo's bus," I realized.

She took a deep breath. Then she brushed back her hair, which was insane after the two hundred foot drop.

"If you tell anyone, I swear-"

"No," I said, breathing heavily. "No, it's cool."

Above us, Grover's voice called, "Helloooooooo?"

"Down here!" I shouted.

A few minutes later, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover joined us. We stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing from the Wild," Grover said, though now he looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Okay, so how do we use this "Blessing"?" Percy asked. "And please explain why this is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said. "Like… pig cowboys."

I rolled my eyes. "Your mediocrity is unparalleled."

Percy looked confused.

"I'd like to insult you, Percy, but you wouldn't get it." I told him.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Grover spoke up. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Percy asked.

Grover didn't seem to hear him. He cautiously walked toward the boar. The beast wiggled, completely free of the snowdrift. Zoe and Bianca raised their bows, Thalia tensed, and Percy uncapped his pen, which elongated into his golden sword. The boar squealed, and began to charge Grover.

"Fire!" Zoe yelled, and she and Bianca let their arrows fly.

"Stop!" I ran towards the boar and shoved Grover out of the way. Those white seraph wings burst out of my back again and I found myself standing in front the boar's charging line.

"Get out of the way!" Thalia shouted.

I locked eyes with the boar.

_Stop. _I channeled all my anger and nervousness into my voice.

The boar immediately ceased running. It gazed into my eyes.

_Step out of the way, foolish girl._ The boar spoke in my mind in an oily voice.

_Kill me then. _I spat.

The boar tensed, and then it leaned to the right, as if someone was whispering in its ear. It seemed confused, and then it looked back at me.

_I can't._ It finally said.

I approached the boar silently.

_Why not?_ I demanded.

_You will be valuable. _The boar said.

It regarded me strangely, blinking. Slowly, I held out my hand. My white wings twitched, flapping nervously.

"Are you crazy?!" Percy said.

"Shut it!" I hissed, trying not to move my mouth.

I extended my hand, walking towards the boar. The monster shook its head, as if trying to get out of a trance.

_You want to kill me, don't you?_ I guessed, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. _But something is preventing you._

The boar huffed. _You may be right._

_I know I'm right. I know. _I said.

Finally I rested my hand on the boar's enormous snout. The boar relaxed, and my wings folded against my back. I used my free hand to slip my silver backpack off my shoulder.

A Hunter's backpack is magically enchanted. You just imagine the item you want, reach into your bag, and you get it.

My long finger's grasped the round object, and I slowly pulled it out of the backpack.

The boar's eyes widened as he saw the apple clutched in my hand. I tossed it in the air, making the wind sustain it there, and my hand lurched off the boar, which immediately lunged toward the apple, but it danced out of its reach. I quickly retreated back to our group, and my wings disappeared with a loud _POP! _ And a small flurry of feathers.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great."

She trudged over and jumped on the boar's back. Grover jumped on behind her, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us.

Zoe and Bianca walked toward the boar.

"Wait a second," Percy said. "Do you three know what Grover is talking about? This wild blessing?"

"Of course," I replied. "Didn't you feel it in the wind?"

"It was so strong," Zoe said. "I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?" Percy asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."


	16. We learn about Bianca's past

We rode the boar until sunset, which wasn't my idea of fun. Imagine riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel all day. That's about how comfortable boar-riding was.

I had no idea how many miles we'd covered, but the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and shrubbery became sparser until we were galloping across the desert.

As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted rudely. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground, and chewed it, needles and all.

"We have to leave while he's eating," I said. "He won't run any farther."

Nobody needed convincing. We slipped off the boar's back while he was busy ripping up cacti. Then we waddled away as best we could with our bow legs.

After its third saguaro and another gulp of muddy water, I tossed him the apple, which he swallowed whole. He belched and squealed, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

"It likes the mountains better," I said.

"I can't blame it," Thalia agreed. "Look."

Ahead of us was a two-lane road, half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded up shabby looking home, a little restaurant that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe had been born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that took me a minute to decipher.

It said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA, painted in red, hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills. But then I noticed they weren't regular hills. The countryside was too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other bits and bobs. It was a junkyard that seemed endless.

"Whoa," Percy said.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those six acorns right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy wondered.

"That little, deformed one," I suggested, pointing to a slightly crushed acorn.

"Oh, shut up."

"That cluster right there," Grover pointed to the left, "That's trouble."

"A monster?" Bianca asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "Well, I don't smell any monsters, which doesn't make any sense. But the acorns don't lie."

He pointed straight toward the land of rubbish. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

"That's our next challenge." He said.

We decided to break camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of us wanted to go Dumpster-diving in the dark.

Zoe, Bianca and I produced six silver sleeping bags and foam mattress's out of our backpacks. The packs are the about the same size as a regular mortal's, but as I told you, they are enchanted. If you conjure up anything too big, the pack needed a cool down time depending on the object's size. Our bow's and quivers were also magic. They simply disappeared into air when we didn't need them, and when we required their assistance, the quiver appeared on our backs, and the bows were in our hands, ready to use.

The night got chilly really fast, so Percy and Grover scavenged for old dry boards from the run-down shack, and I zapped the wood with an electric shock to start a fire.

Even with the camp fire, it was still freezing out. Percy, Thalia and Grover were shivering.

"The stars are out," I said, grinning at the sky, gazing at the countless stars.

They glittered like diamonds, twinkling in the pitch black sky.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoe said dismissively. "In the old days, there were much more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human," Percy noticed.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be for thee?"

"For _you_," Thalia corrected. "Not _thee_."

"But you use _you_ for the beginning of the sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No _thou. _Just _you_."

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I _hate_ this language! It changes too often!"

I adjusted myself so I sat cross-legged on my bed roll. I pulled my black hair band out of my hair, which cascaded down over my shoulders in luscious, glossy waves.

"How did you communicate with that boar?" Percy asked me.

"Well, I can talk with all animals, just like you can communicate with horses." I said dismissively.

"How do you know that I can talk with horses?" Percy said.

"I'm not stupid, Percy, I know that Poseidon invented horses." I told him.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted.

"What I want to know," Thalia began, looking at Bianca, "Is how you destroyed two of the zombies. There are a lot more of them out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife," Percy suggested.

"No," I said thoughtfully. "It's the same as mine and Zoe's. It's Celestial bronze, but ours didn't affect the warriors that way."

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a particular spot." Thalia offered.

Bianca looked uncomfortable with everyone staring and paying attention to her.

"Never mind," Zoe told Bianca. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan your next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitch-hike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

"No!" Bianca shrieked suddenly, making me jump. "Not there!"

She looked really scared, like she had just been dropped off the steep end of a roller coaster.

Zoe frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I…I think we stayed there for a while, Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember…"

"Bianca," Percy began. "That hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, great," Percy said.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What's the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"A couple of years ago," Percy began, "Grover, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we finally left, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."

"No," Bianca said. "No, that's impossible."

"You said someone else came there and got you out." Percy remembered.

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I… I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this."

I sat forward and raised an eyebrow. "You said that Washington D.C. had changed when you went back last summer. You… didn't remember the subway being there…"

"Yes, but-"

"Bianca," Zoe said, "Can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told us the correct name of the current president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed.

"Theodore or Franklin?" I wondered.

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked.

"FDR wasn't the last president. That was about sixty-two years ago." I said.

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I… I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.

"It's okay, Bianca," Thalia said, "The important thing is that you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy said. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"Something or someone powerful must have gotten you out. A god, or a monster." I suggested.

"I told you." Bianca looked like she was about to cry. "A man came and said it was time to leave."

"But who? Why did he do it?" Percy asked.

Before she could answer, we were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. I was half hoping it was Apollo, come to give us a ride again, but the engine was too silent for the sun chariot, and it was nighttime. We grabbed our sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of us.


	17. The war god pays us a visit

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner, i had to go to the beach for a few days.**

* * *

The back door of the limo opened right next to Percy. Before he could step away, the point of a sword touched his throat.

Zoe, Bianca and I drew our bows. As the owner got out of the car, Percy moved back very slowly.

The stranger smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Aviator glasses hid his eyes.

"Ares," Percy growled.

The war god glanced at us. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and my bow glowed red with heat. I dropped it out of surprise and pain. It left my hands smoking. Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca's weapons were also on the ground, incinerating the shrubbery.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under Percy's chin. "Of course I'd _like _to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she demanded. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention.

"Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." he jutted his chin toward Zoe, Bianca and me. "Why don't you all get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed. "The taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the restaurant suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED side flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy told us. "I'll handle this."

I could tell he was trying to sound confident. I didn't think Ares was fooled by it either.

I scoffed. "Hmm, yeah, ok…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

"I'm sure he does." I said sarcastically.

Ares chuckled at my comment.

The others reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. I turned around and followed them.

Zoe swung open the door. Inside were white a yellow tiled walls and floor. There were a few yellow booths and stools. There were two staff members, but their eyes were bright red. I guessed they were brainwashed by Ares.

We ordered tacos and settled in a booth. I glanced out the window, where the white limo was still parked, with Ares standing guard outside the door.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

Then suddenly the world did a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust. The restaurant's roof began to crumble.

"What happening!?" Thalia yelled.

Zoe started to speak. "I think-"

Then the restaurant dissolved into red dust, and we all collapsed.


	18. We go dumpster diving

When I stood up, the restaurant was gone. The limousine, the road, the whole town of Gila Claw was gone. All of us were standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.

"What did she _want _with you?" Bianca asked Percy, once he'd told us about meeting Aphrodite.

"Oh, uh, not sure," Percy said. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick up anything."

I looked at him, and he avoided my gaze. I could tell he was lying.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia admitted. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

"So," Percy said. "How do we get out of here?"

"That way," I pointed. "That's west."

"How can you tell?"

I rolled my eyes at Percy. "Ursa Major is in the north," I said. "Which means _that_ must be west."

I pointed west again, then at the northern constellation.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "The bear thing."

Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real." Percy noticed.

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a rubbish mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields, swords, and other various weaponry, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover picked up a majestic crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't-"I began, just before Grover bit off a point and began to chew. "Eat that…"

"It's delicious!"

Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands. "I'm serious!"

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in the moonlight. "A Hunters bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percy's sword!"

Zoe's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."

"But-"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective."

"Or cursed." I added.

Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" Percy asked, smiling.

She gave him a hard look. "Zoe is right, Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard."

"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoe," Percy muttered quietly to Thalia, but she ignored him.

We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The rubbish seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills looked exactly the same.

I'd like to say we left the stuff alone, but it was far to interesting not to check it out. Percy found an electric guitar shaped like Apollo's lyre, and Grover found a broken tree made out of metal. It had been chopped to pieces, but some of the branches still had golden birds on them, and they whirred around when Grover picked them up, trying to flap their wings.

Zoe and Bianca had to pull me away from countless items. I was attracted to shiny things like a magpie, and I was simply itching to unearth the glittering gems hidden under dusty items.

"Wow!" I said in amazement as I found a huge slab of sapphire, blowing dust off of it. It sparkled even in the night.

"What is _up_ with you and sparkly things?" Thalia demanded. "You're like a dragon in that way."

"Why do dragons like jewelry so much?" Percy asked.

I caressed the giant jewel. "The hoarding behavior of dragons probably evolved because dragons have a soft spot on their stomachs, or an "Achilles heel", and when they lie on treasure some of the jewels stick providing them with protection in their one vulnerable area." I said in one breath.

"Leave it," Zoe told me.

"Ow!" I yelled as Zoe pushed me roughly to the ground and picked up the gem. It was very heavy, and Zoe staggered under the weight of the sapphire.

We both started to argue, talking both at once.

"Ladies!" Grover said.

"WHAT?" Zoe and I both snapped in unison.

Grover pointed toward the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. But between us and the road...


	19. One is lost in the land without rain

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Bianca frowned. "They look like-"

"Toes," Percy said.

Bianca nodded. "Really, really large toes."

Zoe and I exchanged nervous looks.

"Let us go around," Zoe said. "_Far_ around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over."

_Ping_.

Immediately my bow appeared in my hands and I notched an arrow in the string. Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe also drew her bow, but then I realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know."

"Come on." Thalia looked at Percy. "_Around_."

Percy didn't argue. The toes were starting to unnerve me too. Who sculpts ten foot tall metal toes and sticks them in a junkyard?

After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, and abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked. At that moment, I heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal.

I spun around. Behind us, the scrap mountain was rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They _were_ toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall; a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at us, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, I managed to make out the words WASH ME.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"Talos is a giant bronze automaton made by Hephaestus," I said. "He was thrown into this junkyard when he didn't work properly. But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, probably. A defective model."

The metal giant didn't like the word _defective._

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound coming out of his sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long. It looked rusty and dull, but I didn't figure that mattered. Getting hit with that would be like getting hit with a battleship.

"Someone took something," Thalia said. "Who took something?"

She stared accusingly at me.

"Why does everyone always assume that I'm one that steals something?" I demanded.

Zoe looked at Percy.

He shook his head. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."

Bianca didn't say anything. I could swear she looked guilty, but I didn't have much time to think about it, because the giant defective Talos took one step toward us, closing half the distance and making the ground shake.

"Run!" Grover yelled.

Brilliant advice, except that it was hopeless. At a leisurely stroll, Talos could out-distance us easily.

We split up, the way we'd done with the Nemean Lion. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded into sparks and scattered across Thalia's path.

Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal. Grover brayed like a goat and went climbing up a mountain of metal.

Bianca, Percy and I ended up next to each other, hiding behind a broken chariot.

"You took something," I said to Bianca. "That bow."

"No!" she said, but her voice was quivering.

"Give it back!" Percy said. "Throw it down!"

"I… I didn't take the bow! Besides, it's too late."

"What did you take?" I demanded.

Before she could answer, I heard a massive creaking noise, and a shadow blotted out the sky.

"Move!" Percy shouted.

I tore down the hill, Bianca and Percy right behind me, as the giant's foot smashed a crater in the ground where we'd been hiding.

"Hey, Talos!" Grover yelled, but the monster raised his sword, looking down at Bianca, Percy and me.

Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, the downed power lines began to dance. I understood what Grover was going to do a split second before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf. The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's back.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking. Grover had bought us a few seconds.

I had lost track of Bianca and Percy. The giant kept coming after Grover. It stabbed its sword into a junk hill, missing Grover by a few feet, but I saw an avalanche of metal about to crush him.

The wind carried me up a few inches and I shot toward Grover like a bullet. Just before he was crushed under the metal, I latched onto him and threw out my arm, and the wind obeyed me. The metal was thrown backward and Grover and I tumbled into the junk.

I almost choked on a small emerald just before I spit it out. Grover emerged from the rubbish next to me. I saw Thalia point her spear, and a blue arc of lightning shot out, hitting the monster in his rusty knee, which buckled. The giant collapsed, but immediately started to rise again. It was hard to tell if it could feel anything. There weren't any emotions in its half-melted face, but I got the sense that it was about as pissed off as a twenty story tall metal warrior could be.

"Come on!" I groaned at Grover, and we both stood up.

I willed white seraph wings to elongate out of my back. I rose off the ground and flew toward Talos. I was about one thousand feet in the air, and i was eye-level with Talos.

This thing was big and slow. If I could fly close to it, the giant wouldn't have time to react fast enough if I was quick.

I saw Bianca right next to Talos's left foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.

Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?"

Get it to raise its foot!" Bianca shouted.

I held up my hand and thunder clouds accumulated in the sky. Lightning flashed down into each of my hands. I threw out my hand and the lightning hit Talos in the eye. His joints groaned and creaked, but the blow wasn't even close to fatal. If I had to get the automaton to raise its foot, it needed something to smash.

Zoe shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

I tucked in my wings and dove down to ground level with impossible speed. I softened the fall and tumbled next to Percy.

"Come on, Jackson, let's give this beast something to smash at," I said menacingly, grinning.

Percy nodded at me.

I transformed into a white Pegasus, and Percy climbed onto my back. I flew right in front of Talos's face, flapped my wings loudly while Percy screamed profanity at the giant. We needed to get its attention so it kept its eyes trained on us.

I stampeded Talos's face with my hooves, then dove down to his feet. Percy jumped off of my back and stabbed his sword into the giant's toe. The magic blade cut a gash in the bronze. I landed in the dust and cantered next to Percy.

Unfortunately, our plan worked. Talos looked down at us and I turned back to human form. He raised his foot to squash us like a bug. I didn't see what Bianca was doing. Percy and I had to turn and run. The foot came down about two inches behind us and we were knocked into the air. I flipped over in midair, turning over and over again until I got dizzy. I crashed headfirst into a pile of rubbish, and a cloud of dust settled around me. I pulled my head out of the garbage, coughing roughly as I saw Percy sitting up, clearly dazed. He'd been thrown into an Olympus-Air refrigerator.

The monster was about to finish us off, but Grover played his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The beast turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up.

"Grover!" Thalia and Percy both ran toward him, but I knew they'd be too late.

I lurched out of the junk pile, but my leg got caught on a coil, and I fell into the garbage again. I looked up, and I saw Talos raise his sword to finish Grover. Then he froze.

He cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, doing the Funky Chicken. Then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.

"Go, Bianca!" Percy yelled.

Zoe looked horrified. "She is _inside?_"

I untangled the coil from my foot and I freed myself from the junk pile. I stumbled next to Zoe, watching the monster stagger around, and I realized we were still in danger. Percy and Thalia grabbed Grover and ran with him toward the highway. Zoe and I were already ahead of them.

"How will Bianca get out?" Zoe yelled.

The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines.

"Look out!" Percy shouted, but it was too late.

The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. He careened back into the junkyard, and his right hand fell off, landing in the scrap metal with a horrible _CLANG!_

His left arm came loose, too. He was falling apart in joints.

Talos began to run.

"Wait!" Zoe yelled. We ran after him, but there was no way we could keep up. Pieces of the robot kept falling off, getting in our way.

The giant crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed. When we reached the wreckage we searched frantically, yelling Bianca's name. We crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. We searched until the sun started to rise, but no luck.

Zoe sat down and wept. I was stunned to see her cry.

Thalia screamed in frustration and impaled her spear in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," Percy said. "It's light now. We'll find her."

"No we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

Grover looked up at him. "Percy, the prophecy. _One shall be lost in the land without rain._"

I kicked a piece of scrap metal and yelled in rage. My shouting echoed around us, and I fell to my knees.

Why hadn't I seen it? It was right in front of me. We shouldn't have let Bianca go; there should've been another way.

I remained sitting on my knees, staring at the blood-red sky, the sun rising in the east.

Here we were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was dead.


	20. I learn a bit about Zoe's past

At the edge of the dump, we found a tow truck so old it might've thrown away itself. But the engine started, and it had a full tank of gas, so we decided to permanently borrow it.

Thalia drove, and Zoe sat in the passenger seat. Percy and Grover sat in the pickup bed, leaning against the tow wrench.

I changed my arms into my huge white wings and soared above them, following the truck.

I flew under clear blue skies, the sand so bright it hurt to look at. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze, but the nice weather just seemed like an insult after losing Bianca.

What were we going to tell Nico?

But I had to set aside thinking about Bianca and keep us going forward. I couldn't stay depressed. I was the leader of this quest, and I had to appear confident, or the others wouldn't have faith in me or the quest.

I saw that the tow truck had run out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road was a dead end.

I dove down and landed hard on the desert surface, my wings shrinking back to my regular arms.

Thalia got out of the truck and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, about fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

I tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face.

"That's a goat path," Percy said.

"So?" Grover asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

I thought about that. I could make the wind carry all of us down to the bottom of the canyon. Then I looked over at Thalia and saw how pale she'd gotten. Her problem with heights… she'd never be able to do it.

"No," I said. "I think we should go farther upstream."

Grover said, "But-"

"Come on," I said, smiling and putting my hand on his shoulder. "A walk won't hurt us."

Grover grinned at me as I withdrew my hand and glanced at Thalia. Her eyes said a quick _thank you_.

We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but Percy insisted on leaving some money and a note saying _IOU two canoes._

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. It was the first time I'd heard her speak since the junkyard, and I was worried about how bad she sounded, like somebody with the flu. "The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said. We put the canoes in the water.

Thalia pulled me aside as we were getting the oars. "Thanks for back there."

"Don't mention it."

"Would you take Zoe?" she asked. "I think you're the only person who can talk to her."

"I don't think she feels like talking right now." I said quietly.

"Please? I don't know if I can stand being in the same boat as her. She's… she's starting to worry me."

I nodded.

Thalia's shoulders relaxed. "I owe you one."

"Two."

"One and a half," Thalia said.

"Done."

She smiled, and for a second, I remembered that I actually liked her when she wasn't angry. She turned and helped Grover and Percy get their canoe into the water.

When I got into the canoe behind Zoe, I saw a couple of naiads in the water.

They looked like regular teenage girls, the kind you'd see at any mall, except for the fact that they were underwater.

Percy had noticed them to and started talking to them. Before he could finish, the naiads each chose a canoe and began pushing us up the river.

"I hate naiads," Zoe grumbled.

A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face.

"She devils!" Zoe went for her bow.

"Whoa!" I said. "They're just playing. And if the tables were turned, you would've done something much worse."

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?"

She slung her bow over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. Never mind."

Despite our strong friendship, I didn't know a lot about Zoe. She was a private person who liked to keep to herself, so she never told me about her past.

We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us.

"What happened to Bianca wasn't your fault," I told her. "It was the only way to defeat Talos."

Her shoulders slumped. "No, Ariadne. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well. I… I thought she would be the next sergeant."

"But that's your rank."

She gripped the strap of her quiver. She looked more tired than I had ever seen her. "Nothing can last forever, Ariadne. Over two thousand years I have been with the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"If we had insisted on going with her-"

"You think we could have defeated something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing we could have done."

Zoe didn't answer.

The cliffs along the river were getting taller. Long shadows fell across the water, making it a lot colder, even though the day was bright.

I looked into the green water, and thought about what Zoe had said: _Cursed water spirits. They have never forgiven me._

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Your mother was a water goddess?"

"Yes, Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."

"Those were the girls who lived in the garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and the dragon Ladon guarding it."

"Yes," Zoe said wistfully.

"Weren't there only four sisters?"

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?"

"Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but _he _took all the credit."

"Would he be-"

I stopped because the canoe was slowing down.

I looked ahead, and I saw why.

This was as far as the naiads would take us. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.

"Hoover Dam," I announced.

We stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.

The naiads had left with a lot of grumbling- not in words I could understand, but it was obvious they hated this dam blocking up their river. Our canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.

"Built between 1931 and 1936, the largest construction project in the United States, 726.4 feet high, 1,244 in length, five million cubic acres of water." I said in one breath.

"That was one of Annabeth's personal favorites," Percy said.

"She loved architecture, she was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouting facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy said.

Thalia and Grover nodded.

"We should go up there," Percy decided. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe said. "But that is where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

* * *

We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away, down to the river seven hundred and twenty six feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

I didn't either. It was already Wednesday, only two days until the winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go. We didn't need any more monsters.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia answered. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?" Percy questioned.

She shook her head. "Mortal's get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you?" I asked.

Thalia's expression darkened. I could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that: some kind of sign from her father. Some connection. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

I thought about the last big metal statue we'd run into. That hadn't gone so well. But I decided not to bring it up.

"Let us find the snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

I was about to agree, but then I heard a noise:

"Moooo."

I narrowed my eyes. I wondered if the noise was just in my head, but Percy and Grover reacted the same way.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover asked.

"A cow?" Thalia scoffed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia was looking at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," Percy said, but I could tell he was lying. "I… I just need a minute. To think."

I hesitated, but Percy looked upset, so I followed the others to the visitor center without him.

The café was packed with kids. Thalia, Grover, Zoe and I were just sitting down with our food when Percy bolted through the doors.

"We need to leave," He gasped. "Now!"

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia protested.

Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."

The café windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us.

I counted two on the east side of the road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

But our immediate problem was a lot closer. Three more warriors had now appeared on the stairs. They saw us from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted in that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant _ding_, and three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the two Bianca had blasted to flames in New Mexico. We were completely surrounded.

Then Grover had a brilliant idea.

"Burrito fight!" He yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I'm not sure what the other kids in the café saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming.

The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

In the chaos, Thalia and I tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. We all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grande's whizzing past our heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside.

None of us had an answer. The warriors on the road were closing in from either direction. We ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put our backs to the mountain.

The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around us. Their brethren from the café were running up to join them. One was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages and they didn't look happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.

"Five against eleven," Zoe muttered. "And they cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

Percy glanced behind him to look at the statues. "Whoa," he said. "Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" Thalia hissed. "This isn't the time."

Percy kept staring at the statues.

"Thalia, Ariadne," He finally said. "Pray to your dad."

"He never answers." Thalia and I said in unison.

"Just this once," Percy pleaded. "Ask for help. I think… I think the statues can give us some luck."

Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.

"Do it!" Percy said.

"No!" Thalia protested. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?" I demanded.

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think."

I closed my eyes and moved my lips in a silent prayer and Thalia did the same.

Nothing happened.

The skeletons closed in. I notched an arrow in my bow and prepared to shoot. Percy raised his sword and Thalia held up her shield. Zoe pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head.

A shadow fell over me. I thought maybe it was the shadow of death. Then I realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton wielders were swept aside.

The other skeletons opened fire. The bronze angels stepped in front of us and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man it feels good to stand up!" The first angel said. His voice sounded tiny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.

"Will you look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

As stunned as I was by the angels, I was more concerned about the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, re-assembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" Percy said.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at me and Thalia. "Zeus's kids?"

"Yes!" Thalia shouted.

"Could I get a _please_, Miss Zeus's kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

One of them grabbed Thalia and Percy, the other grabbed Zoe and Grover, and the wind carried me with them. We flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.


	21. Ambushed (again)

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia said. Her eyes were shut tight. The statue was holding on to her so she couldn't fall, but still Thalia clutched his arm like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Everything's fine," I promised.

"Are we really high up?"

I looked down. Below us, a range of snowy mountains zipped by. I stretched out my foot and kicked snow off one of the peaks.

"It's not that bad," I said.

"We are in the Sierras!" Zoe yelled. She and Grover were hanging from the arms of the other statue. "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

The angels sped up. The mountains fell away into hills, and then were zipping along over farmland, towns and highways.

Grover played his pipes to pass the time. Zoe got bored and started shooting arrows at random billboards as we flew by. Every time she saw a Target department store, she would peg the store's sign with a few bulls-eyes at a hundred miles an hour.

Thalia kept her eyes closed the whole time. She muttered to herself a lot, like she was praying. I glided next to her.

"You did good back there," I told her. "Zeus listened."

It was hard to tell what she was thinking with her eyes closed.

"He listened to you," she replied, and I could sense wistfulness in her voice.

"He listened to both of us," I said defensively.

Before Thalia could reply, one of the statues spoke.

"Where do you guys want to land?"

I looked down.

I'd seen San Francisco in pictures before, but never in real life. It was probably one of the most beautiful cities I'd ever seen. There was a huge bay and ships, islands and sailboats, and the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up out of the fog.

"There," Zoe suggested. "By the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," One of the angels said. "Hank and I can blend in with the pigeons."

We all looked at him.

"Kidding," he scoffed. "Can't statues have a sense of humor?"

As it turned out, there wasn't much need to blend in. it was early morning and not too many people were about. We frightened a homeless bloke on the ferry dock when we landed. He screamed when he saw the two angels and ran off yelling.

The angels flew away as soon as they dropped us off. That's when I realized I had no idea what we were going to do next.

We'd made it to the West Coast. Artemis was here somewhere, but I had no idea how to find her, and tomorrow was the winter solstice. Nor did I have any clue what monster Artemis was hunting. It was supposed to find _us_ on the quest. It was supposed to "show the trail," but it never had. Now we were stuck on the ferry dock with not much money, no direction, and no luck.

After a brief discussion, we agreed that we needed to figure out just what this mystery monster was.

"But how?" Percy asked.

"Nereus," I said simply.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Isn't that what you had a dream about? Find Nereus?"

Percy nodded. "The old man of the sea; I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?"

Zoe made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come on," she said without enthusiasm. "I will so thee."

* * *

Five minutes later, Zoe had Percy outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red shoes, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Oh, yeah," Grover said, trying not to laugh, "You look completely inconspicuous now."

Zoe nodded with satisfaction. "A typical male vagrant."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless men were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoe said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?" Percy asked.

I took a few steps forward, and took a deep breath. A couple of grimy men with plastic grocery bags for hats smelled awful, but not different.

I turned my head to a lady with plastic flamingos sticking out of a shopping cart. She glared at me like I was going to steal her birds.

Then my sensitive nose picked up another scent.

I saw a man at the end of the pier who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. Even from fifty feet away my eyes could see him. He wore a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill.

And his smell?

As I took another breath, I froze, he smelled terrible. But _ocean _terrible. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side… this chap was it.

"That one," I told Percy, pointing to Nereus.

"What do I do?" Percy asked.

"Grab him," Zoe instructed. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

Percy pulled his hat down and stumbled like he was going to faint, passing the other homeless men on the dock.

Percy approached Nereus and sat next to him. Nereus opened an eye, staring at Percy, but then he went back to sleep.

Percy tensed. Then he jumped Nereus.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed. Percy meant to grab him, but somehow Nereus grabbed him instead. It was like he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. "Help me!" he screamed as he squeezed Percy to death.

"That's a crime!" One of the other men yelled. "Kid rolling an old man like that!"

Percy did roll; straight down the pier until his head slammed into a post. I couldn't help but cackle with laughter. Before Nereus could escape, Percy tackled him from behind.

"I don't have any money!" Nereus tried to get up and run, but Percy locked his arms around Nereus's chest.

"I don't want money," I heard Percy say as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information!"

That just made Nereus struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!" Percy yelled.

Nereus growled and tried to shake Percy off his back. Nereus thrashed around. They staggered toward the edge of the pier and Percy got an idea.

"Oh, no!" Percy said. "Not the water!"

The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, Percy and Nereus plunged into the San Francisco Bay.

Then they both burst out of the water, and Nereus had apparently changed his shape into a killer whale, Percy hanging onto his dorsal fin.

A whole bunch of tourists went, "Whoa!"

Percy managed to wave at the crowd as Nereus plunged into the water again.

They were down in the water for about 10 minutes, and then Nereus finally collapsed on the edge of the boat dock.

We ran down the steps from the pier.

"You got him!" Zoe said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy grumbled.

Nereus moaned. "Oh wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question," Percy admitted.

"Only one per capture! That's the rule."

Percy looked at us.

This wasn't good. We needed to find Artemis, and we needed to figure out what the doomsday creature was. Percy would want to know about Annabeth Chase, if she was still alive, and how to save her. How could he ask all that in one question?

Percy sighed. "All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there."

Nereus pointed to the water at Percy's feet.

"Where?" Percy demanded.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a back flip into the sea.

"You tricked me!" Percy yelled.

"Wait," Thalia eyes widened. "What is _that_?"

"MOOOOOOOO!"

I looked down, and there was a cow in the water, swimming next to the dock. He nudged Percy's shoe and looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy said. "Not now."

"Moo!"

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her… him?"

I understood him too. I nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?" Percy asked.

"It means bull-serpent in Greek," Grover said.

"But what's it doing here?" Thalia wondered.

"Mooooooooo!"

"He says Percy is his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close behind."

"Wait," Zoe said, looking at Percy. "You know this cow?"

Percy told us the story about how he first met the Ophiotaurus at Camp Half-Blood, and saw him at the Hoover Dam.

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well, yeah." Percy said sheepishly.

"I know this story!" I said suddenly.

"What story?" Thalia asked.

"From the war of the Titans," I began. "This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie?" Percy looked down at the bull serpent. "But… he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."

"That's how we were wrong," I said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus doesn't bring down the gods in that way. He has to be sacrificed."

"Moooo," The Ophiotaurus lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover guessed.

Percy patted the bull serpent on the head.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Percy said. "He's harmless."

"But there's a huge power in killing innocence. The Fates ordained a prophecy years ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about _entrails_, too."

Thalia stared at the Ophiotaurus with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods… how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," I admitted. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was killed by a giant ally of the Titans, but Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. Now after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. The Ophiotaurus went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. The bull serpent shivered.

Thalia's expression bothered me. She almost looked… hungry.

"We have to protect him," Percy told her. "If Luke gets hold of him-"

"Luke won't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's… that's huge."

"Yes it is, my dear," said man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power _you _shall unleash."

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.

I looked up. We'd been so busy talking; we'd allowed ourselves to be ambushed.

Standing behind us, his eyes gleaming wickedly, was the Manticore himself.

"This is just perfect." The Manticore growled.


	22. Thalia is offered a choice

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat, which was torn and stained. His hair was spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the blokes down at the soup kitchen.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the Manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh on half-bloods!"

On either side of him stood two armed security guards, some of the mortal mercenaries I'd seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case we tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around; walking down the waterfront shopping at the pier above us, but I knew that wouldn't stop the Manticore from acting.

"Where are the skeletons?" Percy asked nervously.

The Manticore sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

"We beat you once before." Percy reminded him.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas… that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it at the Manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Zoe, don't!"

The Manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," He said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke. It made terrible sense. Thalia was going to turn sixteen soon, I guessed. She was a child of the Big Three. And here was a choice, a terrible choice that could mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved, disappointed, or scared. I wasn't the child of the prophecy after all. Doomsday was happening right now.

I waited for Thalia to say something, but she hesitated. She looked completely stunned.

"You know it is the right choice," the Manticore told her. "'Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be united with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia, our father helped us," I said. "He sent the metal angels-"

"Shut up!" the Manticore snapped at me. "The gods always play favorites with their children!"

That shut me up.

Thalia's hand tightened on the shaft of her spear.

Grover raised his pipes to his lips and played a quick riff.

"Stop him!" the Manticore yelled.

The guards had been targeting Zoe, and before they could figure out that Grover was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. I notched an arrow in my bow and shot two arrows that exploded into flames at the guards' feet.

The Manticore shot spines in our direction, but I deflected them with wind.

"Grover," Percy said, "Tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!"

"Moooo!" Grover translated.

"The cow…" Thalia muttered, still in a daze.

"Come on!" I pulled her along as we ran up the stairs to the shopping center on the pier. We dashed around the corner of the nearest store. I heard the Manticore shouting at his minions, "Get them!" Tourists screamed as the guards shot blindly into the air.

We scrambled to the end of the pier. We hid behind a little kiosk filled with souvenir crystals, wind chimes and glass prisms, glittering in the sunlight. There was a water fountain next to us. Down below, a bunch of sea lions were sunning themselves on the rocks. The whole of San Francisco Bay spread out before us: the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, and the green hills and fog beyond that to the north. A picture perfect moment, except for the fact that we were going to die and the world was going to end.

"Go over to the side!" Zoe told Percy. "You can escape in the sea, Percy. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."

She was right, but Percy didn't do it.

"I won't leave you guys," Percy said. "We fight together."

"You have to get the word to camp!" Grover said. "At least let them know what's going on!"

Percy appeared next to me and Thalia behind the kiosk. "Get word to camp," he muttered. "Good idea."

He took out his sword and slashed off the top of the water fountain. Water burst out of the pipe and sprayed all over us.

Thalia gasped as the water hit her. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

But Grover understood. He was already fishing around in his pockets for a coin. He threw a golden drachma into the rainbows created by the mist and yelled, "O goddess, accept my offering!"

The mist rippled.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Percy said.

And there, shimmering in the Mist right next to us was the last person I expected to see: Dionysus, wearing a leopard skin jogging suit and rummaging through the refrigerator.

He looked up lazily. "Do you mind?"

"Where's Chiron!" Percy shouted.

"How rude." Dionysus took a swig from a jug of grape juice. "Is that how you say hello?"

"Hello," Percy amended. "We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"

Dionysus considered that. Behind us, footsteps and shouting- the Manticore's troops were closing in.

"About to die," Dionysus mused. "How exciting. I'm afraid Chiron isn't here. Would you like me to take a message?"

Percy looked at us. "We're dead."

"Then we'll die fighting." Thalia said, gripping her spear.

"How noble," Dionysus scoffed. "So what is the problem, exactly?"

Percy told him about the Ophiotaurus.

"Mmm." He studied the contents of the fridge. "So that's it. I see."

"You don't even care!" Percy shouted. "You'd just as soon watch us die!"

"Let's see. I think I'm in the mood for pizza tonight."

I heard the Manticore scream, "There!" and we were surrounded. Two of the guards stood behind him. The other two appeared on the roofs of the pier shops above us. The Manticore threw off his coat and transformed into his true self, his lion claws extended and his spiky tail glistening with poison.

"Excellent," he said. He glanced at the apparition in the mist and snorted. "Alone, without any _real_ help. Wonderful."

Zoe readied her arrows. Grover lifted his pipes. Thalia raised her shield.

The Manticore grinned. "Spare the daughter of Zeus. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others."

I looked around at the shops, the prisms, and the wind chimes.

Then I had an idea.

I raised both my arms, and the wind lifted up all the wind chimes, prisms, and even the kiosk into the air. I thrust out my hands and everything flew towards our enemies.

Two guards were pelted with prisms, and wind chimes ruthlessly attacked another. The kiosk crashed down on top of the fourth.

"No!" The Manticore shouted. "I will deal with you myself!"

His tail bristled, but I slammed my fist down on the dock, and the wood planks rippled up until they reached the Manticore, and they flew upward, whacking him in the face. I called down a flash of lightning, and it struck the Manticore down into the sea.

"Well," said Dionysus, closing his refrigerator. "That was surprising." He stared resentfully at Thalia. "I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?"

Thalia blushed as if she were ashamed.

"Now get going, Percy Jackson." Dionysus ordered. "The Huntress has bought you a few hours at most."

"The Ophiotaurus," Percy said. "Can you get it to camp?"

Dionysus sniffed. "I do not transport livestock. That's your problem."

"But where do we go?" Percy asked.

Dionysus looked at Zoe. "Oh, I think she knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."

"Mr. D," Percy said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You called me by my real name," Percy noticed. "You called me Percy Jackson."

"I most certainly did not, Peter Johnson. Now off with you?"

He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.

Percy turned to Zoe. "What did he mean…'You know where to go'?"

Her face was the color of the fog. She pointed across the bay, past the Golden Gate Bridge. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the layer of clouds.

"The garden of my sisters," She said. "I must go home."


	23. We meet Annabeth's father

"We will never make it," Zoe said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus."

"Moo," The Ophiotaurus said. He swam next to us as we jogged along the waterfront. We'd left the shopping center pier far behind. We were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was a lot farther than I'd realized, the sun was already dipping in the west.

"Why do we have to enter at sunset?" I asked.

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoe said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"And what happens if we miss it?"

"Tomorrow is the winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight."

"We need a car," Thalia decided.

"But what about Bessie?" Percy asked.

Grover stopped in his tracks. "I've got an idea! The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Well, yeah," Percy said. "I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just popped into the water at Hoover Dam. And now he's here."

"So maybe we can coax him back to Long Island Sound," Grover said. "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus."

"But he was following _me_," Percy told us. "If I'm not there, would he know where he's going?"

"Moo," The Ophiotaurus said forlornly.

"I can show him," Grover said. "I'll go with him."

I looked at him in confusion. I didn't think he could swim very well with those goat hooves.

"I can talk to him," Grover said. "It makes sense."

He bent down and whispered in the Ophiotaurus's ear. The bull serpent shivered, and then made a contented, lowing sound.

"The blessing of the Wild," Grover confirmed. "That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas."

I didn't understand how they could possibly swim back to Long Island from California. Then again, monsters didn't travel the same way as humans. I'd seen plenty evidence of that.

"Dad," Percy prayed. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big."

Percy took off his lion skin coat.

"Percy, are you sure?" Grover asked. "That lion skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

"If I'm going to survive, it won't be because I've got a lion skin cloak. I'm not Hercules." Percy decided.

He threw the coat into the bay. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water.

The sea breeze picked up.

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose."

He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. The Ophiotaurus glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful," Percy warned.

"We will," Grover promised.

"Mooo!"

The bull serpent lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention-"

Under they went, and I hoped Poseidon's protection would extend to little things, like breathing.

"Well, that is one problem addressed," Zoe said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia's right," I said. "We need a car. But there's nobody to help us here. Unless we 'borrowed' one." I smirked.

"No." Zoe said flatly.

"Wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack. "There _is_ someone who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere."

"Who?" I asked.

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad."

* * *

When I saw Professor Chase it was not what I was expecting. I was _not_ expecting him to be wearing an old fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so strange, with his eyes bugged out through the glasses, that we all took a step back from the porch.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice. "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

I looked and Zoe warily.

"Um, no," I replied.

"Sir," Percy added.

"Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," Percy said. "We're friends of Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He straightened as if he'd gotten an electric shock. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

None of us answered, but our faces must've told him something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles.

He had sandy colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. His shirt was buttoned, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side, and he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"You'd better come in," he said.

There were LEGO robots on the stairs of the house and an orange cat sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a child's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home: the kind of place that had been lived in forever.

"Dad!" A little boy yelled. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "Don't take apart your brothers robots."

"_I'm_ Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase said, "Don't take apart your brothers robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" A woman called. I guessed she was Annabeth's stepmother. She appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is…" He stared at us blankly.

"Fredrick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We introduced ourselves rather uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked us if we were hungry. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies and sandwiches and sodas.

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

Mrs. Chase pursed her lips and looked concerned. "All right… go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food."

* * *

Upstairs, we walked into Dr. Chase's study.

The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war models. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees. Old fashioned bi-planes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," Percy said.

Zoe came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said simply. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You-"

"She and Ariadne are Hunters, sir," Thalia told him. "But that's not why we're here. We need-"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase marveled. "How many were there? What formations did they fly in?"

"Okay, you know what? Let's just cut to the chase," I said loudly. "Annabeth's in trouble."

That got his attention. He set the bi-plane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time.

When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather chair. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmmm, it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two people."

"You have an actual bi-plane?" Percy said.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel-"

"Guys," I warned, peering out the window.

"Sir," Thalia cut in. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just-"

"Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced, she pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven. Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Percy attacked the sandwiches.

Zoe said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase replied. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but… apparently it's no place for mortals."

It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out.

I waited for Mrs. Chase to say no. I mean, what mortal parent would allow four underage teenagers to borrow their car? To my surprise, Mrs. Chase nodded. "Then they'd better get going."

"Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Fredrick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

Zoe grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go."

We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as we were leaving, "Tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

"I'll tell her," Percy promised.

We ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. I figured we had less than an hour.


	24. I stepped into the fog

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I demanded.

"I cannot control traffic." Zoe said calmly.

"You both sound like my mother," Percy said.

"Shut up!" We said in unison.

Zoe weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoe didn't slow down at all.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"That's eucalyptus," I noticed.

"The stuff koala bears eat?"

"And monsters," Zoe said. "They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?" Percy said.

"Believe me," Zoe said, "If you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus too."

Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais. I guess, in terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked bigger as we were driving toward it.

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoe said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

She was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of Hesperides."

"The General," I confirmed. Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them in like a top.

"What's going on up there?" Percy wondered. "A storm?"

"That's no storm," I said.

Zoe didn't say anything. I got the feeling she knew exactly what the clouds meant, and she didn't like it.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" Percy asked.

"Both." She replied.

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and we kept driving straight toward them. We were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs, grass, rocks and fog.

"Look!" Percy yelped as he glanced out of the window at the ocean.

"What?" Thalia asked.

The ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"A big white ship," Percy said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?"

"What ship?" I asked.

Percy and Thalia explained about how Luke had chosen to resurrect Kronos, and how Percy and Annabeth had encountered Luke's demon cruise ship, the _Princess Andromeda,_ when they had gone on a quest in the Sea of Monsters, and saw a golden sarcophagus bearing the bits of Kronos's chopped up body.

"We will have company, then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Stop the car!" Thalia shouted. "NOW!"

Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun around in circles and skidded towards the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" I flew open the passenger door a grabbed Zoe's parka. We got out just as the car tumbled off the cliff. The wind boosted us back up to the pavement. The next second: _BOOM_!

Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted in mid-air like a canary yellow grenade. Zoe and I would've been killed with shrapnel if I hadn't thrown out my hand and had the wind deflect the metal.

When I opened my eyes, I scrambled to the edge of the cliff and looked down. I saw a fire in the bottom of the canyon, and pieces of wreckage around it.

I coughed the taste of smoke out of my mouth, and looked at the others. They all looked fine.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand,_" Thalia muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? _Me?_"

"Oh, you know, he could've been trying to kill me," I said bracingly.

Thalia shook her head angrily, looking stunned. "No. That wasn't it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Where's Zoe? Zoe!"

We all looked around. Where could she have gone? I had only turned my head for about 30 seconds.

"Zoe!" Percy shouted.

Then she was standing right next to him pulling him by the arm. "Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

"You mean we're here?" Percy said.

"Very close," Zoe whispered. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting across the road. Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there.

"Concentrate on Zoe," I advised. "We're following her. Go into the fog, and keep that in mind."

I stepped into the fog, into the Mist, and Thalia and Percy followed.


	25. A family matter

When the fog cleared, I was still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a blood red slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of us. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight.

Is it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such vibrant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five story tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and I don't mean _yellow_ apples like in the grocery store. I mean _real_ golden apples. I can't describe why they were so appealing, but as soon as I smelled their sweet fragrance, I knew one bite would be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's gift to Zeus."

I wanted to step up and pluck one, except for the dragon coiled around the tree.

The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, glinting with coppery scales. He had more heads than I could count, as if a hundred deadly pythons had been fused together. He appeared to be asleep. The heads lay curled in a big mound on the grass, all the eyes closed.

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. I reached for my bow, but Zoe stopped my hand.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. It was strange, but I never realized how beautiful Zoe was until I saw her siblings, the Hesperides. They looked just like Zoe: gorgeous, and probably very dangerous.

"Sisters," Zoe said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see two demigods and two Hunters. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls studied him. They had eyes like volcanic rock, glassy and completely black.

"Perseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes," mused another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" Percy demanded.

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl drawled. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia said.

"And Artemis," Zoe said. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl warned. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We only have to raise our voices to wake Ladon."

"He will not hurt me," Zoe said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

The Zoe did the last thing I expected. She shouted, "Ladon, wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl said to Zoe, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoe told her. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't," I warned. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoe said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"_Should,_" I repeated. "Not exactly reassuring."

"It's the only way," Zoe said. "Even the three of us together cannot defeat him."

Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down my back, and that was before his breath hit me. The smell was like acid. It made my eyes burn, my skin crawl, and my hair stand on end.

I wanted to draw my bow. But then I figured Zoe's idea was a little bit safer. At least for three of us.

Thalia and I went left. Percy went right. Zoe walked straight toward the monster.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoe said delicately. "Zoe has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Dragon confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of the eldest whispered, "Fool."

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoe continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

Thalia, Percy and I were about halfway around the garden. Ahead, I could see a single rocky trail leading up to the black peak of the mountain. The storm swirled above it, spinning on the summit like it was an axis for the whole world.

We'd almost made it out of the meadow when something went wrong. I sensed the dragon's mood shift. Maybe Zoe stepped to close. Maybe the dragon realized he was hungry. Whatever the reason, he lunged at Zoe.

Two thousand years of training kept her alive. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath.

I drew my bow to help.

"No!" Zoe panted. "Run!"

The dragon snapped at her side, and Zoe cried out. Thalia uncovered her massive shield, and the dragon hissed. In his moment of indecision, Zoe sprinted past us up the mountain, and we followed.

Ladon didn't try to pursue. He hissed and stomped the ground, but I guess he was well trained to protect the tree. He wasn't going to be lured off, even by the tasty prospect of eating some heroes.

We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound so beautiful to me now- more like the sound track for a funeral.

* * *

At the top of the mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," I whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoe said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoe explained. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was-"She winced and held her side.

"You're hurt," Thalia said. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing. I was saying… in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But… how is it here?" Percy asked.

I looked around cautiously as we picked our way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves the same way that Olympus does. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it's here, on _this_ mountain, isn't good."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said. "Where he holds-" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

We turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side was the blond boy I had seen in my dreams and half a dozen dracaenae, bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at the boy's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and the boy was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was pale and weak. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said slowly. "You're Atlas?"

The General glared at him. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with that wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe," Percy insisted. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

I frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes." Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."


	26. We charge together

The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil.

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humanity."

I looked at Annabeth. Percy was staring at her too, and she was desperately trying to tell him something. She motioned her head toward Luke. I hadn't noticed before, but her blond hair was now streaked with gray.

"From holding up the sky," I muttered to Percy. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," Percy said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaea first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He approached us, studying Thalia, Percy and me. "So these are the best heroes of the age? Not much of a challenge."

"Bite me, you son of a bitch." I snarled, growing lion's teeth and growling at Atlas.

I started to walk toward him, but Percy pulled me back.

"Fight us," Percy said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward?" I spat.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. "Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke…" Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "It can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…"

His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice was real. I believed he was in danger.

His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might feel sorry for him.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," Percy said. "No."

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where his cruise ship, the _Princess Andromeda_, was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonian giants, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain and sorrow, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him_ destroy you."

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded.

I looked at Zoe, Thalia, and Percy. I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with people like this.

We all came to a silent agreement.

Together, we charged.


	27. Percy holds the roof of the world

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword; he snarled like a wild animal and counter-attacked. When his sword met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

As for me, I followed Percy, which was probably the stupidest decision in my life. We attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as we approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"

"Percy, Ariadne!" Zoe warned. "Beware!"

I knew what she was warning me about. Artemis had told me long ago: _Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But half-bloods can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they have the nerve_. Once Percy and I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.

Percy swung his sword, and Atlas knocked him aside with the shaft of his javelin. Percy flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"

I summoned lightning and it hit Atlas in the back of the head. He turned around and glared at me. I saw Percy shake off his daze and charge Atlas from behind.

Atlas spun around with surprising speed and slashed his javelin's point toward Percy like a scythe. Percy raised his sword, but he faltered, as if his sword suddenly weighed a ton.

I shot Atlas in the back with an arrow, but it bounced off his armor like a toothpick. Percy tried to dodge, but the javelin caught him in the chest and sent him flying like a rag doll. He slammed into the ground, at the feet of Artemis, still straining under the weight of the sky.

I transformed into a bald eagle as Atlas walked leisurely toward Percy. I clawed at Atlas's face, but he just swatted me away like a fly. I pecked at one of his eyes, but he whacked me with his hand and I fell, tumbling across the ground as I turned back to my human form.

I saw Percy's bronze sword glittering at the edge of the cliff. Percy was too weak to move, about fifty feet away. Thalia and Luke were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands.

I picked up my bow.

"Die, little hero," Atlas drawled.

He raised his javelin to impale Percy's chest.

The wind obeyed my wishes. I shot like a bullet right toward Atlas, and I ran up his back, jumped off his head, kicked him in the face and shot two arrows which pierced his forehead.

"ARGH!" He bellowed as Zoe shot a volley of arrows at the armpit chink in his armor.

I landed on the ground and rolled out of Atlas's way. My two arrows were still lodged in his head, and I saw that the feathers on it were tinged with an acid green color. Those were poison arrows; they would slowly weaken the enemy as they fought, even immortals, but the process was much slower.

Atlas was now focused on Zoe.

"The sky," I heard Percy say. "Give it to me."

I turned and saw him next to Artemis.

"Percy, no," I told him. "It'll crush you!"

Artemis's forehead was beaded with metallic sweat.

"Annabeth took it!" Percy protested.

"She barely survived," Artemis gasped. "She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last long."

"I'll die anyway," Percy said. "Give me the sky!"

Percy didn't wait for her answer. He took his sword and slashed through her chains. Then he stepped next to her and braced himself one knee, holding up his hands, and touched the clouds.

Then Artemis slipped out from under her burden, and Percy held it alone.

Artemis was next to me, and we charged Atlas together.


	28. Saved by a mortal

Everything was going so fast I could barely see what was happening. Atlas, in his battle armor, jabbing his javelin and laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. Zoe shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. I aimed at his face, shooting more poison arrows and changing form as I fought with Atlas in close combat. I was a bear, a tiger, a falcon, a gazelle. I pecked and clawed and stamped at Atlas. He roared in pain each time an arrow found its mark, or every time I attacked him as a different animal.

Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration.

"Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You never could beat me, Luke!"

He bared his teeth. "We'll see, my old friend."

Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. He swatting away one of my arrows and jammed his javelin into the earth where Artemis had been a second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leapt over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward Percy.

"You fight well," Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me!"

He feinted with the tip if his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis off her feet. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She leapt between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow into Atlas's neck.

I morphed into a mountain lion and pounced on Atlas's head, slashing and clawing wildly and his face. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept Zoe aside with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks.

Atlas then grabbed me and threw me down. I hit my head hard on a boulder and a wave of pain and dizziness washed over me.

I wanted to run to Zoe's aid, but I had a major headache, and I my vision was fuzzy so I could barely see, let alone stand. I squinted as I saw Atlas turn on Artemis with a look of triumph on his face. Artemis seemed to be wounded. She didn't get up.

I tried to stand, but my head rushed and the dizziness increased, clouding my vision. I reached up to touch my head, and when I looked at my fingers they were stained with red.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan and sending him flying over her. I saw him coming down next to Percy. He loosened his grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into him, he didn't try to hold on.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight. But it was too late.

"NOOOOO!" He bellowed so loud it shook the mountain. "NOT AGAIN!"

Atlas was trapped under his own burden.

I lost my balance as another wave of dizziness took over. I fell hard on the ground, clutching my head, feeling more blood. I slid my silver backpack off my shoulder and reached inside, my hands closing around a few squares of ambrosia. I ate three of them, and I could feel myself becoming stronger, my vision clearing, my headache disappearing. Then I drank half a bottle of nectar, and I wrapped gauze around my head.

I saw Thalia back Luke to the edge of a cliff, but they still fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.

He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but I could detect fear in his voice.

Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"

I realized Artemis was no longer with me. She had run off toward the black rocks where Zoe had fallen.

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth screamed. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell.

"Luke!" Annabeth shouted.

We rushed to the cliff's edge. Below us, the army from the _Princess Andromeda_ had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. The fall was fifty feet at least, and he wasn't moving.

One of the giants looked up and growled, "Kill them!"

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her back as a wave of javelins sailed over our heads. We ran for the rocks, ignoring the curses and threats of Atlas as we passed.

"Artemis!" I yelled.

The goddess looked up, her face almost as grief-stricken as Thalia's. Zoe lay in Artemis's arms. She was breathing; her eyes were open. But still…

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said.

"Atlas poisoned her?" Percy asked.

"No," the goddess replied. "Not Atlas."

She showed us the wound in Zoe's side. I'd almost forgotten her scrape with Ladon the dragon. The bite was much worse than Zoe had let on. I could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength.

"The stars," Zoe murmured. "I cannot see them."

"Nectar and ambrosia," Percy said. "Come on! We have to get her some."

No one moved. Grief hung in the air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there, but then I heard a strange buzzing noise.

Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down.

His machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" Annabeth yelled in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come. We must get Zoe away from here."

She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. Zoe's eyes were fluttering.

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. I realized with amazement that somehow Dr. Chase must've gotten hold of celestial bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as a volley of bullets blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.

We didn't have time to admire his flying. The giants and dracaenea were already recovering from their surprise. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon.

Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen. It landed right next to us.

"Get in," Artemis ordered.

Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board, while Percy helped Artemis with Zoe. We wrapped Zoe in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.

"Like Santa Claus's sleigh," Percy whispered.

Artemis took time to look back at him. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?"

Seeing us safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed us like an honor guard.

Behind us, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.


	29. One perishes by a parent's hand

We landed at Crissy Field after nightfall.

As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a hug.

"How did you get celestial bronze bullets?" she asked in amazement.

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you… left."

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. I noticed Dr. Chase was very careful not to say _ran away_.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," he continued. "Just a little experiment."

"Annabeth," Thalia interrupted. Her voice was urgent. She and Artemis were kneeling at Zoe's side, binding her wounds.

Annabeth, Percy and I ran over to help, but there wasn't much we could do. Zoe was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked Artemis. "I mean… you're a goddess."

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try."

She tried to set her hand on Zoe's side, but Zoe gripped her wrist. She looked into Artemis's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Have I served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis replied. "One of my finest attendants."

Zoe's face relaxed. "Rest… at last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

But in that moment, I knew it wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was her father's final blow. Zoe had known all along that the Oracle's prophecy was about her: she would die by a parent's hand. And yet she had gone on the quest anyway.

She saw Thalia, and took her hand.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoe said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men... everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "You are an honorable man, Percy Jackson."

Then she looked at me. "I have enjoyed our friendship, Ariadne. You are by far one of the best Hunters I have ever seen."

A shudder ran through her body.

"The stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his arms around her. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

For a moment I didn't see anything different. Then Annabeth gasped. Looking up at the sky, I saw that the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern I had never noticed before. A gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure: a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

It wasn't easy saying our goodbyes. The thunder and lightning were still boiling over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset she flickered with silver light. This made me nervous, because of she suddenly lost control and appeared in her fully divine form, we would disintegrate by looking at her.

"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

The goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

Then she looked quizzically at Thalia as if she weren't sure what to make of her. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. I wasn't sure what passed between them, but Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. The she turned to Percy.

"You did well," she said. "For a man."

She then mounted her chariot, which began to glow. We averted our eyes. There was a flash of silver, and Artemis was gone.

"Well," Dr. Chase sighed. "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena."

Annabeth turned toward him. "Dad, I… I'm sorry that-"

"Shh." He hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you."

His voice was a little shaky, but he gave Annabeth a brave smile.

Then I heard the whoosh of large wings. Four pegasi descended through the fog: two white winged horses and one pure black one, and another black Pegasus wreathed in lightning.

"Blackjack!" Percy called.

_Yo, boss!_ I heard the other inky black Pegasus speak to Percy in my mind. _I brought Guido and Porkpie with me, and this one just showed up, he kept giving me electrical shocks._

_Longest flight of my life._ Benedict said flatly. _This one wouldn't shut up._ He looked pointedly at Blackjack.

Blackjack looked at Dr. Chase, Thalia and Annabeth. _Any of these goons you want us to stampede?_

"No," Percy said aloud. "These are my friends. We need to get to Olympus pretty fast."

_No problem. _Blackjack said.

_Except for the mortal,_ Benedict objected._ He can't come._

I assured him Dr. Chase wasn't joining us. The professor was staring open-mouthed at the pegasi.

"Fascinating," he said. "Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horse's body, I wonder?"

Blackjack cocked his head. _What?_

"Why, if the British had had these pegasi in the cavalry charges on the Crimea," Dr. Chase said, "The charge of the light brigade- "

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted.

Dr. Chase blinked. He looked at his daughter and managed a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know you must go."

He gave her one last awkward, well-meaning hug. As she turned to climb aboard the Pegasus Guido, her father called, "Annabeth. I know… I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you. But please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe."

Annabeth didn't answer, but her eyes were red as she turned away. Dr. Chase started to say more, and then apparently thought better of it. He raised his hand in a sad farewell and trudged away across the dark field.

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and I mounted our pegasi. Together we soared over the bay and flew toward the eastern hills. Soon San Francisco was only a glittering crescent behind us, with an occasional flicker of lightning in the north.

* * *

Thalia was so exhausted she fell asleep on Porkpie's back. I knew she had to be really tired to sleep in the air, despite her fear of heights, but she didn't have much to worry about. Her Pegasus flew with ease, adjusting himself every once in a while so Thalia stayed safely on his back.

Annabeth, Percy and I flew alongside each other.

Percy and Annabeth talked about her dad for a while; I observed the towns and cities we flew over. I listened to Percy and Annabeth's conversation.

"You didn't believe I was dead?" Annabeth asked.

"Never." Percy replied.

She hesitated. "Neither is Luke, you know. I mean… he isn't dead."

"Annabeth, the fall was pretty bad. There's no way- "

"He isn't dead," she insisted. "I know it. The same way you knew about me."

The towns were zipping by faster now, islands of light thicker together, until the whole landscape below us was a glittering carpet. Dawn was close. The eastern sky was turning gray.

Benedict and I occasionally dived, pulling up at the last second, the cold wind whipping against my face. Fat pellets of rain pounded down from the heavy clouds. The longer I stayed in the sky, I could feel myself getting even stronger. I guided Benedict through the clouds, and we were all soaked, but I felt more alive than ever.

Up ahead, a huge white and yellow glow spread out before us. The lights of New York.

I glided back next to Annabeth and Percy.

"He doesn't believe me about Luke," Annabeth told me.

I thought for a moment. "He's… under Kronos's spell, Percy."

Percy didn't argue, but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"There it is." Thalia's voice; she'd woken up. She was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" Percy asked.

I looked where she was pointing; high above the Empire State Building, Olympus was its own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"The winter solstice," Thalia said. "The Council of the Gods."


	30. We attend a council

We circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus. I had never been there before, and it amazed me like nothing else I'd ever seen.

In the early morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from blood red to indigo. Apparently no one slept on Olympus. The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here. I caught the scent of gardens in full bloom, jasmine and roses and even sweeter things I couldn't name. Music drifted from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

Our pegasi set us down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. The gates opened by themselves.

_I hope you don't die,_ Benedict said.

"Wow, you really believe in me," I said under my breath.

I don't know why, but I had a sense of doom. I'd never seen all the gods together. I knew anyone of them could blast me to dust, and a few of them would like to.

The pegasi flew away, leaving Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and me alone. For a minute we stood there regarding the place.

And then, side by side, we walked into the throne room

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth. The ceiling above glittered with constellations. Even the newest one, Zoe the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and they all turned their eyes on us. And when a dozen super powerful beings turn their eyes on you at once… Well, suddenly facing monsters seemed like a picnic.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo!"

That's when I noticed the Ophiotaurus and Grover.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. The Ophiotaurus was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried, "You made it!"

He started to run toward us, but then looked to Zeus for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. He was staring intently at Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. The Ophiotaurus splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

Grover grasped Percy's arms. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, an auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion on her face. She seemed to walk on a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis began. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies for Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis continued, "My brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship the _Princess Andromeda_ and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. My father Zeus, in a dark pinstriped suit, his eyes sparkling with energy. We had the same eyes. A stormy, slate blue color, alive with a sort of manic energy. This was the first time I ever saw my dad. We had the same inky black hair, pale skin, and royal posture. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one should and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right was Poseidon, Lord of the seas. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The God of Forges, Hephaestus.

Apollo winked at me, leaning back on his golden throne. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure if he was listening or not. Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, was wearing a business suit, checking messages on his mobile phone.

Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares sat on his chrome and leather throne, glowering at us while he sharpened a menacing knife.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, wearing a dazzling pink dress, her facial features changing shape and her hair changing color ever few seconds. She looked at me quizzically, like she didn't know what to do with me.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room, it was a miracle the whole palace didn't explode.

"I gotta say," Apollo broke the silence, "These kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: _"Heroes win laurels_- "

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up- Demeter, Aphrodite, and Apollo.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia, Percy and me. "These three are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here- "

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "They are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughters," Zeus grumbled. "They have done well."

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk with the other three."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you- "

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… Such as Ariadne and Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares agreed. "Hey, wait a minute. Who are you calling- "

He started to rise from his throne, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these kids?"

Dionysus gazed down at us wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it's safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena replied. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have an agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

"Bessie?" Percy asked. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooooo!" The Ophiotaurus protested.

Poseidon frowned. "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said. "He's just a sea creature. A really _nice_ sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it- "

"You can't," Percy insisted. He looked at Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes turned to Thalia, and then me. "And what of the risk? Kronos know full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? Thalia will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new sergeant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear. Then she turned.

"I shall have a new sergeant," She announced. "If she will accept it. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well- "

"Father," She said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, which seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

* * *

Afterward, Thalia came over and gave Percy a hug in front of the whole assembly.

When she pulled away and gripped his shoulders, Percy said, "Um… aren't you not supposed to do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," She corrected. "I _must_ join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," Percy muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend."

She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she hugged Grover, who looked like he was going to pass out. Then she hugged me.

Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy- "

"No." Percy looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," Percy said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said skeptically. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is a bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

Poseidon stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I _can_ help it."

He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze trident with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all of our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought this over. "All in favor?"

To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena. But everybody else…

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"


	31. I learn my fatal flaw

There are parties, and then there are huge, major parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian.

The Nine Muses turned up the music, and I realized it was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop, and it was all the same track.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, a golden goblet in his hand. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted.

Gods came over to congratulate me, Percy and Annabeth. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't trample partygoers under their feet. Apollo told me I could drive his sun chariot any time, and if I ever wanted archery lessons-

"Thanks," I told him. "But I think Artemis has taught me all I need to know."

"Ah, nonsense," He said. "Target practice from the chariot was we fly over the U.S.? Best fun there is!"

I made some excuses and wove my way through the crowds in the palace courtyards. I danced with some minor godlings, Apollo, and Grover (which he was pretty happy about).

I wasn't looking for anyone in particular, but a man's voice behind me said, "You won't let me down, I hope."

I turned and found Zeus smiling at me.

"Dad… hi."

"Hello, Ariadne. You've done well."

His praise made me uneasy. I didn't know what he meant by saying '_You won't let me down_.'

"I won't let you down," I promised.

He nodded. I had trouble reading gods' emotions, but I wondered if he had some doubts.

"Luke," Zeus began. "He once promised things like that. He was Hermes's pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Ariadne. Even the bravest can fall."

"The bravest being… me?" I asked in confusion.

"No." Zeus sighed, and glanced sideways. I followed his gaze, and it landed on Percy talking with his father.

"Are you talking about Percy?" I said.

"About that," Zeus replied. He looked at me. "I would like you to leave the Hunt."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"I think that- "

"Wait," I interrupted. "All of a sudden _you_ are deciding what I'm doing with my life?"

"I am your_ father_." Zeus said.

"Then maybe you should act like it!" I yelled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Look, I get that you're a god, but you could have at least contacted me since you claimed me _two years_ ago."

"Just let me talk," Zeus said calmly. "I think you should leave the Hunt and join Camp Half-Blood."

"Because you want _me_ to be the child of the Prophecy?" I demanded. "Is this just godly jealousy, in which you're afraid that Poseidon's kid will get all the glory? Oh, well, Thalia's out of the game now, why not just throw me in? Demigods are not chess pieces!"

"I just thought that you cared about me enough to want to save me," My father said. "Luke said things like that too. How demigods are pawns."

That left me feeling a little guilty.

Did Zeus really have _that_ much doubt in Percy? Did he think that Percy would betray and destroy his family?

I thought for a minute. Did I want this prophecy to be about me?

"Why do you want me to join Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"I just think that if Percy were to fail-"

"Percy won't fail," I interrupted.

"Do you truly believe that?" Zeus asked.

I remained silent. I had my doubts, but I was sure that Percy would be the child of the Prophecy.

"Okay," I decided. "I'll join Camp Half-Blood. But _just _to help Percy make the right decisions."

I was careful not to say: _To make sure Percy doesn't join Kronos's army and destroy us all._

"It is done," Zeus concluded.

"Artemis will be mad," I muttered.

"I talked to her," My father said. "She understands that this is for the better."

"Brilliant," I mumbled.

"Be good, my daughter. We may not speak again for some time."

And just like that, he was gone.

I could feel my immortality leaving me. I still felt the same, but I no longer hosted a silver glow around me.

I was about to join the crowd when another voice spoke. "Our father takes a great risk, you know."

I found myself face-to-face with a gray eyed woman with curly blonde hair.

"Athena." I tried not to sound resentful, after the way she had written off Thalia, Percy and me in the council, but I guess I didn't hide it very well.

She smiled dryly. "Do not judge me too harshly, demigod. Wise counsel is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous."

"You never take risks?"

She nodded. "I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet… your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself."

My heart crept in my throat. A year ago, Zoe and I had had a talk about fatal flaws. Every hero had one. Zoe never found out what her flaw was, and I didn't know what mine was either.

Athena looked almost sorry for me. "Kronos knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Ariadne, you are quite smart. First you chose to battle the Nemean Lion head on. Then Talos, and then Atlas. Your fatal flaw is pride. With your intelligence and power, you believe you can defeat any enemy, take on any task, and solve any problem. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous."

"I'm not the child of the Prophecy, Percy is," I corrected her.

"Your birthday is January first. You will turn fifteen in twelve days, with your immortality gone. You might be the child of the Prophecy."

"I- "

"Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom… that is very difficult indeed."

"I don't lack wisdom," I said defensively.

"Do you?"

I wanted to argue, but I found I couldn't. Athena was pretty damn smart.

"I hope the Council's decisions prove wise," Athena said. "But I will be watching, Ariadne Knight. You should beware your pride. It may deceive you."

She fixed me with her cold gray stare, and I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make, ten times worse than any monster, Titan, or maybe even my father. Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail.

"I will leave you," Athena concluded. "For now."

She turned and strode through the crowds, which parted before her as if she were carrying Thalia's shield.

'_You should beware your pride. It may deceive you.'_

The music was playing. People were still dancing in the streets. I don't know what everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance: Sad, but maybe hopeful, too.


	32. We find out who Nico is

Compared to Mount Olympus, Manhattan was quiet. Ten days until Christmas, but it was early in the morning and hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue. The many eyed security chief picked up Annabeth, Grover, Percy and me at the Empire State Building and ferried us back to Camp Half-Blood through a light snowstorm. The Long Island Expressway was almost deserted.

* * *

I explained to the others about my choice to join the camp as we trudged back up Half-Blood Hill.

Chiron greeted us at the Big House with hot chocolate. Grover went off with his satyr friends to spread the word about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest espresso bar was.

Annabeth and Percy and I sat with Chiron and some of the other campers who Annabeth pointed out for me- Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, and Connor and Travis Stoll, twin sons of Hermes. Clarisse, leader of the Ares cabin was there, although she wasn't present for the first meeting I had attended. She had a scar on her chin, and her dirty blonde hair was ragged and uneven, as if someone had attacked it with a pair of scissors.

"I got bad news," She mumbled uneasily. "_Bad_ news."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is that you prevailed. And you saved Annabeth, and you recruited a new camper."

Chiron looked at me, and I could tell that he was thinking that I might be the child of the Prophecy.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, which made him look away.

"Luke is alive," Percy said. "Annabeth and Ariadne are right."

Annabeth sat up. "How do you know?"

Percy told us about the conversation he had had with his father, and how Poseidon had reported that the_ Princess Andromeda_ was still sailing the seas, gathering more allies.

"Well." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."

I had a feeling that when she said, "Figure something out," she meant, "Get Luke to change his ways,".

Chiron's expression was gloomy. "Two years may seem like a long time… but it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Percy. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos's first strike will be here."

Chiron glanced at me.

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "Why would he care about camp?"

"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous… We must be prepared. Clarisse's new may give us a clue to how they will attack, but- "

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

Dead silence. I stared at Percy, then at Chiron. I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I realized why. They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. But we owed it to Bianca.

"Hey, Nico." Percy got up from his chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

Percy looked at Annabeth and me desperately, and I could tell he wanted help.

"I'll come to," I decided, standing up and following Percy and Nico outside.

* * *

He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. Percy and I kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest. But I felt like we were only making things worse.

"She wanted you to have this." Percy brought out a little figurine, which I guessed was what Bianca had stolen from the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.

We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where Bianca and Zoe and I had spoken before we went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold; Snow fell lightly against the marble steps.

"You promised you would protect her," Nico reminded Percy.

"Nico," Percy said. "Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she- "

"You promised!"

He glared at us, his eyed rimmed with tears. He closed his small fist around the statue.

"I shouldn't have trusted you," His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"What nightmares?" I asked.

He flung the statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," Percy said desperately. "I don't know for sure- "

"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?" I said.

Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing clattering noise I recognized all too well.

I notched an arrow in my bow and Percy drew his sword; Nico gasped. I whirled around and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. The grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn.

"How did they make it inside camp?" Percy demanded.

"You're trying to kill me!" Nico yelled. "You brought these… these things?"

"No!" Percy said. "I mean, yes, they followed us, but _no_!"

"Nico, run!" I commanded. "They can't be destroyed."

"I don't trust you!"

The first skeleton charged. Percy knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming. I sliced on in half with my knife, but immediately it began to knit back together. Percy knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting.

"Run Nico!" Percy yelled. "Get help!"

"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.

We couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. Percy and I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered us.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"

The ground rumbled beneath us. The skeletons froze. Percy and I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud _CRUNCH!_

Silence.

In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty foot long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.

Percy looked to Nico. "How did you- "

"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

The ground didn't swallow _Percy_ up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods. I started to follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps. Percy helped me up, and I noticed what I'd slipped on.

"Bianca said it was the only statue he didn't have for his game Mythomagic," Percy said as he picked it up. "She took it from the junkyard for him."

We stared at it with dread.

"It's a statue of Hades, Lord of the Dead." Percy realized.


	33. We keep a dangerous secret

Annabeth and Grover helped us search the woods for hours, but there was no sign of Nico.

"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth said breathlessly.

"No," Percy said.

Annabeth and Grover both stared at us.

"Um," Grover said nervously. "What do you mean… no?"

"We can't let anyone know. I don't think anyone realizes that Nico is a- "

"A son of Hades," I finished Percy's sentence. "Percy, do you have _any idea_ how serious this is? Even Hades broke the oath! This is terrible!"

"I don't think so," Percy said. "I don't think Hades broke the oath."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"He's their dad," Percy began. "But Bianca and Nico have been out of commission for a long time, since even before World War II."

"The Lotus Casino!" Grover said, and he told Annabeth about the conversations we'd had with Bianca on the quest.

"So, Nico and Bianca were stuck in there for decades," I concluded. "They were born before the oath was made."

Percy nodded.

"But how did they get out?" Annabeth protested.

"I don't know," Percy said. "Bianca said a lawyer came and got them and drove them to Westover Hall. I don't know who that could've been, or why. Maybe it's part of the Great Stirring thing. I don't think Nico understands who he is. But we can't tell anyone. Not even Chiron. If the Olympians find out- "

"It might start them fighting among each other again," I said quickly. "That's the last thing we need."

Grover looked worried. "But you can't hide things from the gods. Not forever."

"We don't forever," I said. "Just two years. Until Percy is sixteen."

Annabeth paled. "But, this means the prophecy might not be about Percy, or you, Ariadne. It might be about Nico. We have to- "

"No," Percy interrupted. "I choose the prophecy. It will be about me."

"What are you saying?" Annabeth cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"

I could tell from Percy's expression that that was the _last_ thing he wanted, but he didn't say that.

"I can't let Nico be in anymore danger," Percy decided. "I owe that much to his sister. I… let them both down. I'm not going to let that poor kid suffer any more."

"The poor kid who hates you and wants to see you dead," I reminded him.

"Maybe we can find him," Percy said. "We can convince him it's okay, hide him someplace safe."

I shivered. "If Luke gets hold of him- "

"Luke won't," Percy promised. "I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about. Namely, me."

* * *

I wasn't sure if Chiron believed the story Percy and I told him. I think he could tell we were holding something back about Nico's disappearance, but in the end, he accepted it.

"So young," Chiron sighed, his hands on the rail of the front porch. "Alas, I hope he was eaten by monsters. Much better than being recruited into the Titans' army."

That idea made me really uneasy. I almost changed my mind about telling Chiron, but I didn't.

"You really think the first attack will be here?" Percy asked.

Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. I could see smoke from the guardian dragon at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant Golden Fleece, which Annabeth told me protected the camp's borders.

"It will not be until summer, at least," Chiron said. "This winter will be difficult. It's best that you go home to the city, Percy; try to keep your mind on school. And rest. You will need rest."

Percy looked at me. "What about you?"

I hesitated. "I think I'll go in the city too; I might try school too."

"Oh," Percy replied.

"Chiron's right. It won't be until the summer. Luke will need time to regain his strength." I confirmed.

"All right," Percy said. "Just take care of yourself."

I smiled tentatively. "Okay. And, Percy- "

I was interrupted by Grover, who stumbled out of the Big House, tripping over tin cans. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"He spoke!" Grover cried.

"Calm down, my young satyr," Chiron said, frowning. "What is the matter?"

"I… I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered. "And drinking coffee. And he spoke in his mind!"

"Who?" Percy demanded.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to… I have to find a suitcase."

"What did he say?" I said.

Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, '_I await you'._"

* * *

**I will be writing a sequel that takes place during The Battle of the Labyrinth. It's called 'The Quest of the Labyrinth'.**


End file.
